El bastardo de mi jefe
by Onix of caftree
Summary: El karma puede que exista La imprudencia de Shikamaru lo llevará a tener con su mano derecha una aventura Sólo por un beso Que dejo anonado al pobre empresario Qué hará Shikamaru después de ese beso que lo dejo deseoso de más
1. Prólogo

**Ya saven los personajes son del tipaso con una imaginación que le idolatro**

 **El sensei Kishimoto**

 **y La historia es de mua**

 **/**

 ** _— Prólogo_**

\- Aún no se si lamentarme o agradecer haber bebido tanto esa noche.

.

.

\- Yo tampoco se si el haber usado ese vestido tan exuberante haya favorecida la situación

.

.

\- Por una imprudencia me condene a ser tu esclavo, aunque quisiera aparentar que yo era el amo

.

.

Por seguir mi naturaleza me condene a un infierno, esa noche hice un pacto con el mismísimo diablo

.

.

\- Y ahora quiero negar lo que es obvio, mi necesidad por ti es tan grande como el respirar o el ingerir agua

.

.

Y ahora quiero olvidar todo, pero ambos sabemos que no podemos vivir sin el otro y todo por un estúpido beso

.

.

\- Que nos hizo sentir que estábamos pecando por ser tan malditamente satisfactorio que parecía inalcanzable

.

.

Pero ahora quiero huir de este infierno al que me he condenado, pero aun no entiendo por qué no me quieres dejar ir

.

.

\- Aun no entiendo como alguien como tu pudo fijarse en un bastardo como yo, no merezco ni tu mirada pero eres tan adictiva que no puedo dejarte ir, aunque no sepa la razón

.

.

Me cuesta trabajo creer que yo me haya enamorado del

.

.

.

.

.

Bastardo de mi jefe...

\--

 ** _Les digo que subiré tan rápido como pueda los caps y pronto actualizare aquí mucho antes que en wattpad_**

 ** _arasso_**


	2. Mi única razón

**Disclaimer:Ya sabenlos personajes de naruto mo me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La obra también la piede encontrar en wattpad en mi cuenta**

 **/**

 ** _— Capítulo 1– Mi única razón_**

Siempre me había cuestionado el ¿Por qué de las cosas?, acaso siempre había una respuesta, mi primera inquietud surgió a corta edad preguntando con llanto y pesar en mi voz el ¿por qué de la muerte?

Exacto, quería tener una razón lo suficientemente buena para que esta exista o de perdida para saber por qué carajos se lleva a la gente que amamos, pero solo recibía soledad como única respuesta a mi interrogante

Así me di cuenta una corta edad de 4 años de que el tiempo pasa, como un soplido, en un parpadear de ojos la vida se te escapa de las manos y mira que a pesar de comprender lo tan pero tan bien no estaba siguiendo mi reflexión al dejar que la mía se escape a cada suspiro de cansancio que doy

/ suena la alarma/

\- Estúpida alarma – dijo a rubia para propiciarle un golpe que la callo – mira que yo trato de disfrutar mi tiempo y tu maldito aparato del demonio solo me recuerdas que no lo puedo gastar – menciono incorporándose y viendo el reloj

\- Pero si son las cuatro de la mañana – dijo parándose y rascándose la nuca – ya que de todas formas el desayuno no se hace solo

/ Con toda la pereza del mundo la rubia se encamino al lavamanos se enjuago la cara y bajo a hacer un desayuno rápido porque para su muy buena suerte (note se el sarcasmo) Tenía que estar en su trabajo a las siete en punto, pero no podía dejar sin alimentos a esos pares de flojos, pero queridos hermanos

Con toda la velocidad que pudo preparo el desayuno, paso a tocar la puerta de sus hermanos y se metió a darse una ducha el tiempo corría a las 5:40 ya estaba cambiada y bajo a desayunar /

\- Como están – dijo dándoles un beso en la cabeza a ambos

\- Bien – respondió el pelirrojo concentrado en su guía para su examen

\- Bien hermana querida del alma – dijo el castaño dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- Ya suelta que es lo que quieres – le inquirió la rubia

\- Que dejes de trabajar, aunque sea un día necesito que vayan a ver la lectura de mi tesis y como presento mi examen para graduarme

\- Kankuro ya hablamos de eso – le dijo la rubia con un tono cansado

\- Vamos por favor llevas todo un año esmerándote para que el estúpido te deje ir ese día

\- Lo sé, pero sabes cómo es de seguro no me dejara asistir

\- Tendrá que hacerlo no te has tomado nunca vacaciones y se supone que por antigüedad te mereces unos días de descanso – dijo el pelirrojo interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación

\- Por favor hasta el enano está de acuerdo conmigo, él también le falta poco para salir, Tema – dijo acercándose a su hermana – Estoy harta que ni siquiera un trabajo de medio tiempo me dejes aceptar para ayudarte

\- Y no lo harás deben estudiar – les dijo con un poco de ira en sus orbes aguamarina

\- Está bien pero pronto lo tendrás que aceptar tendremos a el mejor arquitecto – dijo sonriéndo le orgulloso

\- Y pronto al mejor abogado – dijo Gaara sin despegar la vista de la laptop

\- Así será - dijo abrazándolos propiciarles un beso – pero por lo mientras déjenme a mi

\- Pero es que aun así es injusto, tu estudiaste contabilidad y Finanzas, pero el maldito te tiene como secretaria – dijo con rabia en su voz el castaño

\- Kankuro lo importante es que podemos mantener la casa

\- Si no fuera por ese bastardo que nos abandonó todo sería diferente – menciono el pelirrojo con voz nostálgica

\- Ustedes saben bien que ese hombre no existió ni existirá en nuestras vidas – lo dijo con voz severa la rubia – bueno ya me voy que se me hace tarde dijo saliendo por la puerta

Si, señores esa es mi vida, como lo escucharon yo me titule como contadora y financiera, pero al parecer al no tener experiencia y ser demasiado joven termine siendo secretaria de las empresas Nara por la gran vacante que tenía el puesto de secretaria del director general o mejor dicho del heredero de las empresas Nara nada ni nada menos que

El famoso empresario SHIKAMARU NARA, un hombre alto, fornido, de piel bronceada con el característico peinado Nara en una coleta alta, ojos carbón entre negros y cafés, de complexión fuerte, elegante siempre con traje y ropa de marca

Si, si, si demasiado asombroso pero la realidad es igual de fría que un bendito iceberg ese tipo educado y refinado que sale tanto en las revistas de Konohagakure solo es pura fachada un tipo que no tiene ni una pisca de cinismo," La rencarnación del diablo" llamado así por sus empleados, con un carácter de los mil demonios, egocéntrico tal vez demasiado, chantajista, machista, aprovechado es de lo peor y como dedo al anillo es un sinvergüenza

Si, así como lo escuchan ese tipo es el gran Shikamaru Nara, muy bien conocido por malas lenguas como el mago "echa un polvo y desaparece", conocido como "el zorro entre los zorros "pero porque me complico la vida si yo muy bien sé que solo hay una forma para describirlo cuando su nombre es mencionado

\- "El bastardo de mi jefe"

/Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpido por el repentino paro de movimiento en el transporte /

\- Que es lo que ocurre – pregunta la rubia al conductor

\- Lo sentimos, pero tendrán todos que bajar al parecer hay una marcha por el precio alto en la gasolina y no permiten pasar (quien vive en México comprende la situación)

\- Kuso – se lamentó la rubia tenía una bendita media hora para llegar y como pudo se puso a correr

/ Era en esos momentos que agradecía como venía vestida, por suerte llego rápido a la oficina se registró y entro al baño , trato de arreglar su imagen, pero al alzar su rostro se apreció mejor

\- Hmmm – soltó en un suspiro – sí que has cambiado radicalmente no es así Temari – dijo viéndose fijamente

Su vestimenta era su coraza personal que a pesar de que a ella la hacía sentir segura su imagen proyectaba a alguien débil y como no

Ella utilizaba el mismo uniforme de toda secretaria solo que a su forma, eligiendo una blusa holgada y una falda grande desapareciendo casi por completo todo rastro de curvas por su cuerpo usando sacos holgados o suéteres que no le permitieran mostrar su busto, zapatos bajos y cómodos , ocultando con medias flojas y la gran falda las piernas contorneadas que tenía al igual que su trasero , su cabello esta agarrado en un chonguito obligatorio para las secretarias y acompañado de unos lentes que le hacían ocultar casi por completo sus ojos aguamarina aun sabiendo que ella no los necesitaba más para que leer los usaba, su blusa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello

Demasiado falsa esa imagen y como cereza del pastel su actitud, en la oficina era una pero afuera era otra historia se comportaba dócil y acataba indicaciones tragándose el orgullo que tenia

Esa era su vida tan miserable como se la pintan, Una mujer independiente que tiene estragos del pasado pintados en todo su ser, que la han cambiado de una y mil maneras tan distintas que se ha acostumbrado

Pero tiene una razón

.

.

Y vaya que ella la tiene

.

.

O mejor dicho las tiene

.

.

Porque sus hermanos son su única razón para soportar aquel infierno

Hi caftrees **si les gusta dejen me un hermoso review**


	3. Eso crei

**Declaimer: El maravilloso Masashi Kishimoto es el creador de los personajes de la serie naruto. La obra es mía dedicada a todo el fandom Shikatema, para que vean como pongo mi granito de arena espero que disfruten la serie**

/

 _ **El bastardo de mi jefe – capitulo 3**_

 _ **Eso crei**_

La rubia se hecho una última mirada y rió nostálgica mente

No puedo creer que tanto eh cambiado, ni siquiera me reconozco

Salió del sanitario y se dirigió a su puesto justo a tiempo

Vio el reloj y agarro los documentos, toco la puerta y al no recibir una respuesta entro

 _"Tsk maldito no puedo ni gozar de un minuto de descanso y el imbécil siempre llega tarde me pregunto si tan temprano ya estará arruinándole la vida a alguien"_

. . .

Sus pasos retumbaban en aquel lugar anunciado su llegada

Su saco, camisa y pantalón de marca resaltaban la procedencia de aquel hombre que irrumpía la ceremonia con el sonoro pisar de su andar

.

.

 _Hay veces que me pregunto si hay algún subsidio que ayude a soportar esta de vida de mierda_

 _Porque seamos realistas no hay nada en este vil e inmundo mundo que valga la pena gozar_

 _._

Ganándose miradas de duda y pavor mediante su pasarela adentrándose en aquel templo le subieron el ego demostrándolo con una de sus sonrisas de lado

 _._

 _._

 _Dinero_

 _Cualquiera lo tiene_

 _Pero acaso hay algo mejor que el dinero …_

 _._

 _._

Su caminar ceso frente la familia del fallecido que al notar su presencia temblaron

— Que se le ofrece Señor Nara acaso ah venido a ofrecer condolencias al hombre que trabajo años para usted -le pregunto un chico pelirrojo

— ¿Condolencias?

.

.

 _Claro que lo hay es …. Poder ….._

 _._

 _._

—Por qué me inclinaría frente la tumba de un pobre diablo

—¡Que le sucede bastardo tenga respeto ese era mi padre! – grito un chico peli naranja

 _Entre las bajas sociedades soy conocido como el mismo diablo_

 _El que come antes de ser comido_

 _Un apodo vulgar_

 _Pero tengo que admitir una cosa…_

 _._

 _._

—No es mi culpa niño de que el bastardo de tu padre se haya muerto

—Escuche bien imbécil no pienso permitir que le hable así a mi padre – dijo el pelirrojo agarrándolo de las solapas

El Nara solo sonrió sínicamente – No encuentro otra forma de llamarlo, acaso no sabías su identidad – el chico retrocedió – tu padre no era más que un vividor, mujeriego que se acostaba con cualquier facilona que se le arrimaba – le dijo viéndolo con su perforan te mirada

—No es cierto usted miente, como viene a difamar el nombre de mi padre¡ — dijo el chico de pelo naranja furibundo

—Acaso no sabías que se la vivió engañando todos estos años por que la muy perra se acostaba son tu tío

—Como se atreve a ensuciar la memoria de mi madre y padre ¡diga a que ha venido, si no vino aquí más que a decir blasfemias que no son ciertas de mis padres lárguese! – le dijo el pelirrojo

—En eso tienes razón no eh venido a ver como dos ineptos le lloran a su inutil padre – dijo sacando una hoja de su saco – solo venía a decirte que a partir de hoy todo bien raíces de ustedes queda decomisado por el banco por una deuda de 1.5 millones de yenes, al hacer un intento de fraude y lavado de dinero en las empresas Nara

—Así que te recomiendo que saques tus cachivaches a la calle, este terreno ahora les pertenece a las empresas Nara – el peli naranja quedo en Shock y el pelirrojo callo de rodillas

—Ahhh por cierto sabias que son un par de hijos bastardos, a ese a quien hacían llamar padre nunca fue nada suyo, pero ahora hay algo que los une ahora, el saldo de su deuda

Dijo para salir del recinto, pero su andar fue interrumpido por la voz del peli naranja

—SHIKAMARU NARA - el susodicho voltio a verlo – SE ARREPENTIRÁ DE CADA LAGRIMA Y DOLOR QUE A CAUSADO A MI FAMILIA Y A TODOS QUE SE CRUZARON EN SU CAMINO—le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos arrugando el papel de embargo

Eso lo veremos…

.

.

 _Que me encanta ser temido_

 _._

 _._

 _Es una sensación que no puedo detener, aun no sé si es por auto satisfacción o por propio orgullo y ego_

 _Pero la sumisión siempre ha sido mi meta_

 _Ser el que mande, el que rija, el que nunca salga lastimado_

 _Por qué de algo sí que estoy seguro y eso es que_

 _._

 _._

 _Todo debe salir como yo lo deseo, la perfección es mi forma de vida, sin miramientos, ni piedad solo existo para mí y por mi_

 _._

 _Amor esa palabra no existe_

 _Sentimientos esa basura se compara y listo o al menos…._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Eso crei**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-;-;-**

 **Ustedes ya saben no, escribo mensajes cortos por que estoy subiendo todos los capitulo atrasados cuando ya termine me verán con mi letanía**


	4. Una simple apuesta

**Declaimer: El tipaso con una imaginación de los mil demonios, el gran sensei Masahi Kishimoto**

 **La obra también se encuentra en otra pagina de fics por si queréis ir a seguirme y darle like, si no me encantaría que dejaran su precioso review**

 **Soy algo noob en esto así que cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, onix les trai su granito de arena para el fandom Shikatema. Que lo disfruten**

 **/**

 _ **El bastardo de mi jefe – capitulo 4**_

 _ **Una simple apuesta**_

 _Aún me pregunto por qué siempre termino metida en esos líos_

 _Ahhh claro que lo recuerdo por estúpida_

 _Pero yo nuca renuncio a mi palabra_

 _Porque me gusta ganar aunque parezca que pierdo porque …_

 _._

 _._

 _Odio perder_

.

.

.

—Por fin estoy en casa – dijo la rubia aventando los zapatos por algún lado de la habitación e inmediatamente aventándose en el colchón

—Agh estoy cansada no pude ni ir al baño – dijo quitándose los zapatos y sobándose la planta de los pies – tsk maldito se está desquitando por lo de hace tres años aún no puedo creer que sea así de imbécil solo por ese desliz

—Pero quién diría que el verlo a los ojos y encarar lo por defender a Sakura me llevaría tantos problemas, por suerte ya no trabaja ahí si no capas que la trataría peor que a mi

La rubia se terminó de quitar los zapatos y se quedó viendo al techo aún con su ropa puesta buscando la paz que perfectamente sabía que no iba a encontrar

.

.

.

 _Aún me pregunto por qué no hago nada, sé que me hubiera valido mentarle su *** y mandarlo a la muy mierda, pero…._

 _No sé, pero siento que esos negros ojos que me miran con tanto odio, esconden un pasado, uno igual de trágico como el mío, me gusta pensar que somos iguales_

 _._

 _._

—Tsk, sí que estoy alucinando por tanto trabajo – dijo poniendo su antebrazo en su rostro para cubrir la tenue luz que iluminaba su cuarto – iguales él y yo …. Primero me convierto en sor juana aun que con este vil atuendo y la vida que llevo no me falta mucho para convertirme en una gran samaritana

—Agh mejor dejo de pensar que tengo demasiado sueño para razonar bien -dijo revolviendo se entre el colchón

Cuando la rubia se estaba acomodando para dormir sonó su celular

—Maldita sea KAMISAMA que jodido problema tienes conmigo para no dejarme dormir – dijo refunfuñando para después contestar de mala gana

—Más vale que sea algo importante para molestar a las once de la noche

—Daaa que más importante que tu cumpleaños Tema – dijo una castaña al otro lado de la línea

—Hoy cumplo años – pregunto la rubia claramente confundida

—Si,por dios el trabajo hace puré tu cerebro Tema – dijo riendo la castaña

—Ya,ya,ya gracias por felicitarme ahora cuelga y déjame dormir que no eh dormido nada

—Y algo es seguro hoy no lo harás

—De que me estás hablando – pregunto la rubia con claro tono de confusión

—ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA TEMA O SINO LA PIENSO TIRAR SHANROO ¡ - grito una peli rosa por el teléfono

—CÁLLATE FRENTONA QUE DESPIERTAS A MEDIO VECINDARIO – grito na rubia platinada

—Chi-Chi cas deberían dejar de pelear – dijo la ojiperla

—Baja ya o si no se van a matar – agrego la castaña

—Arasso ya voy – dijo poniéndose los lentes que le daban el toque de intelectual y ocultaban sus ojos

Cuando abrió la puerta todas se abalanzaron contra la rubia

—TEMA FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS¡ - gritaron todas encima de la chica

—Jajaja gracias pero que hacen aquí, más bien porque están vestidas así – dijo examinándolas a todas de pies a cabeza – no se pasen díganme que no es lo que estoy imaginando

—Bueno entonces te diremos que no lo es – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en la cara

—ATAQUEN – grito la peli rosa noqueando a la rubia

Al abrir los ojos la chica escaneo todo, claramente ese era su cuarto sus amigas estaban

¡¿PEINANDOLA Y MAQUILLANDOLA?!

—¡Que carajos les pasa! porque me amarraron locas desquiciadas – grito eufórico la rubia

—Aquí la única loca desquiciada eres tu Tema, como demonios sobrevives en tu trabajo con esta ropa de abuelastra, enserio que vas corta para ser monja – decía Ino usurpando su closet

—Ino deja ahí, para tu información yo voy al trabajo a trabajar no a prostituirme a mi trabajo

—Sí, pero es enserio Tema ni siquiera tú te la crees, por amor de dios hasta usas lentes a los demás los puedes tratar de engañar, pero a nosotras no – decía la peli rosa mientras la veía con sus jades orbes

—S-si tema-chan no dejas ver tus hermosos ojos – dijo la ojiperla

—Además, hoy es tu cumpleaños y apostaste a todas que llegarías a tiempo con Hinata y si no lo hacías nos darías gusto en algo

—Sí, pero yo nunca pensé que el cabrón de mi jefe me negara el permiso de ir a la fiesta – se justificaba Temari

—Ni modos las cosas pasan por algo – dijo la rubia platinada

—Así que el deseo de Hinata fue festejar te tu cumpleaños en el antro más reconocido de toda Konoha – dijo la castaña gritando

—No se pasen sí que se metieron algo, como demonios piensan meterme ahí si no me alcanzaría ni todo mi salario de un año para entrar por un vaso de agua o de perdida al baño

—De eso no te preocupes tu solo disfruta y ponte eso te esperamos abajo

—Está bien pero solo porque fue mi palabra de honor

—Gr-gracias tema – le dijo la ojiperla claramente alegre

Cuando todas bajaron después de desamarrar a la rubia y darle un poco de privacidad pudo observar más detenidamente el conjunto que le habían dejado, dando un respingo de resignación se vistió con un vestido negro como la noche pegado a su cuerpo como si fuera otra piel, tacones con toques dorados de color negro, un conjunto de lencería demasiado exuberante y un ¿Antifaz?

Se vio al espejo de cuerpo completo y al momento de verlo se rio mentalmente, donde había quedado esa frágil secretaria hoy volvería a convertirse en la mujer que dejo atrás por culpa del pasado

Se puso el antifaz que solo resalto más el color aguamarina de sus ojos esos que tanto buscaba ocultar con esos lentes que no necesitaba

Se aplicó un poco de pintalabios y perfume, su pelo en dos coletas que le recordaban la mujer que antes fue se contrastaba bien con los colores del vestido

No sería más esa persona que día a día era humillada por el bastardo de su jefe hoy volvería a ser

.

.

TEMARI NO SABAKU

.

.

Aún acuestas de que sabía a perfección de que ese nombre ya no le pertenecía

Solo era un pedazo de fragmento roto de su vil pasado

Que pensó enterrarlo en lo más recóndito de su memoria

Pero tenía que admitirlo

Le encantaba sentirse igual que antes, poderosa con ganas de comerse el mundo a mordidas

Con ganas de dejar comiendo el polvo a quien se le acercaba

Recordar todo y verse al espejo le genero una sonrisa que nunca más imagino volver a mostrar

Y que más podía hacer

Cuando a sus amigas se les metía algo por la cabeza era casi imposible quitárselos

—Para que el antifaz – pregunto la rubia con cierta duda entrando en el carro

—Para dar misterio – dijo la rubia platinada

—Porque te ves más sexy – le dijo con una sonrisa la castaña

—Por qué resalta tus ojos – le dijo admirándola la peli rosa

—Po-por que es día de antifaces en el antro y todas los vamos a usar – dijo la ojiperla

—Pero mira nada más esta sí que es la chica que recuerdo no esa chica que se deja pisotear por el estúpido de su jefe – le dijo a peli rosa bajando del carro

—Solo por hoy tema, vuelve a ser la misma – le dijo la castaña mientras la ojiperla le abría la puerta

—Solo por hoy, convierte te en el centro de atención de todos – le dijo al odio la rubia latinada

—Solo por hoy toma hasta embriagarte y olvida cada mala pasada que te provoco el pasado dijo agarrándole su mano para encaminarla

—Solo por hoy vuelve a ser TEMARI NO SABAKU – le dijo la ojiperla mientras le cubría los ojos con sus manos

—Solamente por hoy déjate llevar por el placer de pecar – le susurro la castaña mientras entraban a aquel lugar

.

.

 _Pero quien iba a imaginar que desde ese día todo cambiaría. . ._

 _._

 _._

 _Quien imaginaria que se estaba condenando a vender su alma al diablo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Quien sospecharía que su condena seria por ….._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-;-;-_**

 ** _Aun falta bastantito_**

 _ **SAYONARA CAFTREES**_

 _ **.**_


	5. Quien con fuego juega se quema

**_Declaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _La obra es mía y la publico para todos aquellos amantes del Shikatema_**

 ** _Ay les va mi granito de arena_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _El bastardo de mi jefe – capitulo 5_**

 ** _Quien con fuego juega se quema_**

 _Pregunta ¿Por qué será tan codiciado el apellido Nara?_

 _Dinero_

 _Joyas_

 _Dejemos de lado cosas banales y materialistas como esas_

 _Ahhhh ahora recuerdo, nuestra dotada inteligencia, pero entonces si me mofo de tener un IQ de más de 200_

 _Mi pregunta es por qué carajos viene aquí_

 _Cierto ahora lo entiendo, te maldigo estúpido instinto que contradices mis sabios pensamientos_

 _Por qué eh caído en la trampa de esos críos que buscaron, provocarme pero que se le puede hacer…_

 _Ellos saben que yo …_ _  
_ _._ _  
_ _Odio perder_ _  
_.  
 _._

—Agh que día más pesado – dijo dejando el saco colgado en el perchero – tsk quien iba decir que tener que desquitarme con esa mosquita muerta me afectaría a mí también

—Kuso – se maldijo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y daba suelta floja a su corbata – ni siquiera en mi casa puedo dejar de pensar en ella

—Debería pensar que hacerle mañana, pero que fastidio seria hacerlo, de todas formas, siempre terminan saliendo las ideas a flote – dijo acostándose con la ropa aun puesta solo desabrochando su camisa del cuello

—Eso le enseñara a no meterse en cosas que no le incumben y sobre todo para que entienda que a Shikamaru Nara nadie le dice que hacer mucho menos lo enfrenta y menos una muerta de hambre como ella – decía el pelinegro cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo ocultado a sus ojos de la luz que emanaba su iluminación

 _._

 _._

 _Aun que me resulta extraño, esa no sana obsesión por molestarla y hacerle la vida una mierda es tan adictivo, sucumbirla ante mí y hacerle ver que yo siempre seré mejor que ella y nunca me doblegare_

 _Matarle toda esperanza de los ojos y volverla sumisa fue mi meta desde un inicio, pero algo me dice que ya no es suficiente_

 _Quiero algo más de ella, pero no sé que_

 _Quiero saber que esconde, que solo yo sea dueño del misterio que la rodea porque estúpido no soy debe haber una razón para vestir como puritana cuando la eh escuchado expre_ _sarse tan libremente que es imposible que no haya una historia trágica casi igual que la mía_

 _._

 _._

—Tsk maldita sea, me frustra el no saber qué hacer – dijo volteándose para dormir, pero su puerta fue abierta a diestra y siniestra rompiéndola

—¡PERO QUE COJONES LES PASA! - grito eufórico el pelinegra

—Tranquilo shikamaru se nota que estas muy gruñón has de estar en tus días dattebayo – dijo un rubio

—Ahhh perdona no sé tú, pero, A MI SI QUE ME ENCABRONA QUE VENGAN A TIRAR MI PUERTA PEDAZO DE IMBECIL – le grito agarrándolo de la playera

—Genial Dobe lo has hecho enojar, por favor no sean infantiles – dijo un ojionix

—SI Shikamaru para mí que te hace falta un buen polvo, hace rato que no te descubrimos a ninguna chica entre tus sabanas – le dijo el pelinegra con una sonrisa falsa

—Cálmense trio de imbéciles que no vinimos a buscar problemas – dijo un ojiperla parado con un semblante serio en el rostro

—Entonces que hacen en mi casa – dijo el pelinegra mientras soltaba al rubio

—Pues venir por ti que acaso no es obvio – le dijo divertido el rubio

—A donde – dijo el Nara retomando su postura seria

—A donde más a festejar el cumpleaños del Temer (si sé que no cumplen el mismo día, pero Yolo) – dijo Naruto

—Pues vayan no tengo ganas de ir – dijo tapándose la cara con una almohada

—Jajaja pensé todo de ti menos que fueras cobarde Shikamaru – le dijo el ojionix

—De que hablas – dijo el pelinegra levemente interesado, a quien engaño estaba que le carcomía la curiosidad

— ira a celebrar su ultimo día de soltera en tu antro favorito - le soltó el azabache

—Ah dicho que no eres lo suficientemente hombre para presentarte ahí

—Así que la perra además de acostarse con todo el mundo y ser una maldita estafadora se va a casar

—Hmmm interesante que tal si le animamos la noche chicos

—Mendokusei. – dijo suspirando resignado – saben que odio perder si esa cree que se ha burlado de Shikamaru Nara está muy mal

—Esa actitud me gusta entonces que hacemos aquí vayamos dattebayo – dijo el rubio agarrando las llaves del carro

—Solo me cambio – dijo con pesadez el Nara

—Ahhh shikamaru ten – le dijo lanzándole un antifaz negro con rojo

—Para que es – le pregunto el ara póntelo es noche de disfraces

—Mendokusei – dijo arreglándose

 _Alguna vez te dijeron que, si jugabas con fuego e ibas a quemar, no se quien lo dijo, pero quien lo dijo fue una persona sabía que tenía en conocimiento de que era estúpido meterse en un chaleco de 20 balas_

 _Pero que tan malo podría ser eh ir enfrentar el pasado, que tan malo era gozar de la venganza, porque había jugado un juego peligroso que lo marco de por vida, pero ya no volvería a caer_

 _Por qué el ya no era el mismo niño de años atrás_

 _Él era ahora un hombre_

 _ERA_

 _._

 _._

 _SHIKAMARU NARA_

 _._

 _._

 _Y nadie en el mundo se burlaba de él_

.

Camisa verde con saco negro, zapatos negros, ropa de marca que te hacían aparentar poderoso, el negro del antifaz que contrastaba con el oscuro de sus ojos, su cabello en su típica coleta que lo distinguía de toda le gente

Se ajustó la máscara esa noche ni las siguientes dejaría escapar algún gesto que mostrara el dolor del pasado

No volvería a huir ni a ser débil

Nunca más volvería perder fue la promesa que se hizo así mismos años atrás

Pero él no sabía que esa noche probaría de dos copas y una de ellas no le iba a gustar

Esa noche degustaría con todos sus sentidos la frustración de perder

.

Y es que odian perder

.

.

Por eso es perfecto, por que quien con fuego juega se quema

.

.

La pregunta será quien saldrá más quemado en este juego que acaban de iniciar desde que pisaron el mismo suelo

 **-;-;-**

 **Ustedes sigan leyendo ... ahhh dejen me un review si quieren**


	6. El amargo sabor del perder

**Joder que cansa hacer esto**

 **Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pareja: Shikatema**

 **Nota: Agh esto es difícil, si alguien sabe como dar aquí el guion largo me avisa please**

 _ **/**_

 _ **El bastardo de mi jefe – capitulo 6**_

 _ **El sabor pecado**_

 _Perder_

 _Una palabra que no existe en mi vocabulario_

 _Mi vida siempre ha sido lo contrario de esta palabra_

 _Yo nunca pierdo_

 _Que equivocado estaba…_

 _._

 _._

Las luces de colores cegadores iluminaban el lugar, el hedor del cigarro y alcohol llenaba al lugar que estaba repleto de cuerpos bailando al compás de la música

Los cinco hombres irrumpieron en el lugar ganándose silbidos y miradas indecorosas de la gente unas con odio otras más con adoración y deseo

Eso solo le incrementaba el ego al Nara que decidió formar una de sus sonrisas de lado en modo seductor para agradecer a las mujeres su admiración claramente siendo correspondido por ellas

Con su pasarela tranquila llegaron al lugar apartado para ellos

—Y bien donde está – pregunto el pelinegra

—Se supone que el dobe debía investigar sobre eso – dijo el azabache

—Pues yo había escuchado que ellas vendrían, pero no las veo por ningún lado dattebayo – dijo el rubio con una gotita detrás de la cabeza

—Tsk Mendokusei así que me trajeron solo con mentiras – dijo el Nara con fastidio

—Mira que no acuérdate que aún es mi cumpleaños Shikamaru – le dijo el Uchiha al Nara

—Pues si vinimos aquí de perdida deberíamos disfrutarlo no lo creen – dijo el Hyuga

—Pues …

—MIREN DATTEBAYO – grito el rubio eufórico

Todos dirigieron su mirad a donde apuntaba el rubio

Y efectivamente la escena que se llevaba a cabo era digna de prestar le atención, la pasarela de cinco mujeres se convirtió en el espectáculo del momento dejando en segundo plano la entrada de esos chicos hace unos minutos al local

. . .

 _Tome el valor de donde menos crei que lo sacaría de mi olvidada actitud altanera y capaz_

 _Me sentí poderosa_

 _Hoy sería una gran noche_

 _Pero al momento de pisar aquel suelo algo cambio, como si todo se hubiera esfumado me volví una con la música, mis ojos aún cubiertos por mi amiga Hinata me condujeron a lo que yo creía el centro de la pista_

 _Claramente se percibía por debajo de sus manos que servían de venda las miradas que nos dirigían_

 _Como si fuéramos la ultima cena_

 _Cuando me susurraron " feliz cumpleaños tema" las manos que cubrían mi visibilidad bajaron y pude ver el escenario que me rodeaba_

—Oye tema que te parece si hoy disfrutas del placer de la venganza – dijo la rubia platinada a su amiga

—De que hablas – pregunto la chica

—Digamos que hoy podrás desquitar todos los años de burlas – dijo la Ama señalando un punto entre la gente

 _Fue cuando por instinto sobre humano gire a donde me señalo mi amiga_

Y el tiempo paso suave, la distancia se convirtió en algo al que lamentar, aunque de metros se tratasen, las miradas se conectaron en un intento de admirarse mutuamente, el aire se volvió nulo y el espacio tan grande se redujo a la nada

Su mirada carbón trato de fundir a la aguamarina, pero como si esta fuera un balde de agua no se dejó inducir por la fiereza de su mirar

El encanto se rompió cuando esa chispa se encendió en las aguamarinas orbes de la chica

La picardía y arrogancia brillaba al rojo vivo

Y una sonrisa de lado se formo

Embobando al Nara, desorientándolo jamás en su vida había visto una sonrisa así y mientras él se quedaba embelesado por esa picardía y sonrisa de medio lado de la chica

Ella solo tenía algo claro

" _Nara shikamaru, así que has puesto tus ojos en la antigua Temari, será mejor que te retires si no quieres salir lastimado_

 _Te enseñare a degustar con todos tus sentidos_

 _Lo que yo vivo día con día_

—Entonces que dices Tema – le pregunto la peli rosa – aceptas esta oportunidad

—Enseñemos le a respetarnos y a no juzgarnos porque para su mala suerte se fijó en la chica equivocada– dijo con picardía la rubia

—E-esa sí que es la Tema que conozco – le dijo Hinata emocionada

—Entonces el juego inicia – dijo la castaña sentándose

—H-hagan sus apuestas – dijo la ojiperla

—Y veamos quien es el mejor – sentencio la Yamanaka

—Que el jugador saque sus mejores cartas, porque no pienso ceder – dijo la rubia repartiendo las cartas – esperemos lo que esta noche prometedora nos aguarda

—Y veamos si son tan buenos como nosotras

 _._

 _._

 _. . ._

—Vamos Shikamaru cuanto a que no la conquistas dattebayo – dijo el rubio viendo por el rabillo a una azabache

—Tsk cuanto que lo hago más rápido que ustedes – dijo con superioridad el Nara

—De hecho, la castaña es mi novia y la ojiperla es mi prima – dijo el Hyuga

—Ahhh Neji presenta a tu prima dattebayo – le dijo con cara de cachorro regañado

—Ni loco aceptaría que estés con Hinata—sama – le dijo Neji ignorando las suplicas del rubio

—Y Sakura es amiga del dobe y para mi mala suerte mía también – dijo el Uchiha

—La rubia platinada es mi vecina t llevamos poco saliendo – dijo Sai con una sonrisa ahora altanera

—Con un carajo todos tiene relación con ellas menos yo – dijo el Nara – creo que la competencia será entre Naruto, Sasuke y yo

—Vamos – dijo poniéndose de pie el Nara

—Y por qué no mejor nos enseñas tu forma tan peculiar de conquistar como la llamas ah si el arte del pecar – dijo con tono de burla el Uchiha

—Tsk Problemáticos verán que cae rendida como las demás, nadie se resiste a mi todas a final de cuentas tienen que caer – dijo parándose y dejándolos en silencio

—Que fue abruptamente interrumpido por la estruendosa risa del Uzumaki

—Jajaja apuesto a que lo va a sacar volando dattebayo – decía agarrándose el estomago

El ojiperla y Sai lo miraban con incredulidad y duda

—Tsk, creo que hasta siento lastima por el – dijo el Uchiha

—De qué hablan – cuestiono el Hyuga

—Esa mujer la conocemos de hace años, el dobe y yo solíamos jugar con sus hermanos, pero un buen día desapareció de la faz de la tierra, pero estoy segura que es ella nadie caracteriza mejor a un Sa…

—Acuérdate que no tenemos permitido decir de mas dobe – dijo cubriendo le la boca con su mano

—Hmmm bueno lo que los caracteriza a ellos son sus hermosos ojos que te hipnotizan, su belleza clara, pero sobre todo su mirada arrogante y una actitud de los mil demonios, ellos no se dejan intimidar por nada ni por nadie, el orgullo están fuerte como el de los propios Uchiha – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro

—Así que … - dijo Sai sacando sus conclusiones

—Esta más que jodido si cree que puede con ella – dijo el Uchiha – De ahí nuestra seguridad con la apuesta

—Tsk sí que son unos maniáticos mira que mandarlo al infierno – dijo el ojiperla

—Es para ver si se le quita lo sangrón y lo presumido jajaja …

. . .

Con paso firme avanza el Nara

Analizando cada movimiento previamente formulado

Con su negra mirada escaneo a su presa memorizándose cada facción de esta

La distancia cada vez más corta

Y su corazón extrañamente expectante por la compañía de aquella rubia que no ha dejado de ver

.

.

Mientras este hacia su pasarela la rubia analizaba todo y con una sonrisa de medio lado meditaba

Con sus ojos que brillaban con picardía lo vio

Intentando calar en lo más profundo de su ser

Siendo benevolente te dio una salida, pero al parecer no la aceptaste

Generándole más satisfacción de la que ya sentía

 _¿Quién te va a preparar para lo que viene?_

 _._

 _Agarra tu orgullo y date media vuelta si quieres intentar salir ileso_

 _._

 _Porque algo te puedo asegurar_

 _._

 _._

 _Lo que estas por probar no te satisfará en nada Nara date la vuelta si no quieres probar el_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Amargo sabor del perder_

 _-:-;-_

 **Algún** **review por ashi**


	7. Condenado por un beso

_**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto autor de Naruto**_

 _ **Pareja Principal: Shikatema**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Ya saben no pa´que recordar, esta obra tiene como fin incrementar las obras shikatema en español**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **El bastardo de mi jefe – capitulo 7**_

 _ **Condenado por un beso**_

Esa noche delante de los ojos de los demás

El tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes

Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron una

Ansiaba ese momento con toda mi alma

Quien iba a imaginar que iba a quedar tan deseoso de mas

.

.

.

El paso del Nara ceso frente a la chica, sonriendo de medio lado pensó en ejecutar la primera fase de su plan

 _Primer paso alabarla e invitarle un trago_

—Que se siente ser la mujer mas hermosa del antro – dijo abordando el Nara con una sonrisa de lado que se le borro automáticamente por lo que acontecio despues–

La rubia con una clara sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y con la mirada expectante de sus amigas soltó de forma atropellada y directa su respuesta

—No sé, debería preguntarme, que se siente ser abordada por un inepto que no conoce otra línea más la que ensaya frente al espejo – dijo ganándose un sinfín de carcajadas por parte de sus compañeras

 _Strike one Nara veamos que más tienes_

 _._

 _._

Kuso esta mujer no me va dejar las cosas fáciles, aunque tengo que admitir que eso lo hace interesante

—Hermosura no tienes por qué ponerte así solo eh venido a invitarte una copa – le dijo el Nara – entonces aceptas que te conceda una bebida

—No se si no te has dado cuenta pero mi copa está llena y mi paciencia es nula asi que desaparece casanova de pacotilla – le dijo con una mirada de soberbia en el rostro esto enfurecio al Nara nadie le miraba con tanta seguridad a los ojos

—No deberías adelantar conclusiones antes de hablar muñeca podrias salir mal parada si no conoces la fama de mi procedencia – le dijo con voz autoritaria

—Yo abro la boca solo para soltar la verdad, su dinero y fama no me impacta , para mi sigue siendo el mismo imbécil que trata de llevarse alguien a la cama con dulces y banales palabras – dijo parandose para confrontarlo - señor Nara yo no soy una de esas asi que no pierda su tiempo si eh venido aquí es por obligación no por voluntad propia créame que estoy siendo educada pero usted me incita mandarlo al demonio

Esto lo estaba hartando esa maldita mujer le incitaba a seguir la guerra y si guerra quería guerra tendrá

—Seamos concretos que es lo que quiere – dijo con el ceño fruncido viendo la a los ojos

—Que desaparece de mi vista – dijo inquiriéndole con su aguamarina mirada

—Todo se rige por dinero todos tiene un precio cual es el suyo, no niegue que no lo tiene, agradezca que estoy prestando mi valiosa atención a usted no cualquiera tiene siquiera el derecho de atreverse a dirigirme la palabra señorita – le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada irritado

Si tiene tanto dinero será mejor que se compre un boletó de avión su ego se subió por los cielos, por que no va a recogerlo – le dijo acercándose mas – el dinero es un cero a la izquierda para mujeres como yo

Esa noche delante de los ojos de los demás

El tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes

Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron una

Ansiaba ese momento con toda mi alma

Quien iba a imaginar que iba a quedar tan deseoso de mas

.

.

.

El paso del Nara ceso frente a la chica, sonriendo de medio lado pensó en ejecutar la primera fase de su plan

 _Primer paso alabarla e invitarle un trago_

—Que se siente ser la mujer mas hermosa del antro – dijo abordando el Nara con una sonrisa de lado que se le borro automáticamente por lo que acontecio despues–

La rubia con una clara sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y con la mirada expectante de sus amigas soltó de forma atropellada y directa su respuesta

—No sé, debería preguntarme, que se siente ser abordada por un inepto que no conoce otra línea más la que ensaya frente al espejo – dijo ganándose un sinfín de carcajadas por parte de sus compañeras

 _Strike one Nara veamos que más tienes_

 _._

 _._

Kuso esta mujer no me va dejar las cosas fáciles, aunque tengo que admitir que eso lo hace interesante

—Hermosura no tienes por qué ponerte así solo eh venido a invitarte una copa – le dijo el Nara – entonces aceptas que te conceda una bebida

—No se si no te has dado cuenta pero mi copa está llena y mi paciencia es nula asi que desaparece casanova de pacotilla – le dijo con una mirada de soberbia en el rostro esto enfurecio al Nara nadie le miraba con tanta seguridad a los ojos

—No deberías adelantar conclusiones antes de hablar muñeca podrias salir mal parada si no conoces la fama de mi procedencia – le dijo con voz autoritaria

—Yo abro la boca solo para soltar la verdad, su dinero y fama no me impacta , para mi sigue siendo el mismo imbécil que trata de llevarse alguien a la cama con dulces y banales palabras – dijo parandose para confrontarlo - señor Nara yo no soy una de esas asi que no pierda su tiempo si eh venido aquí es por obligación no por voluntad propia créame que estoy siendo educada pero usted me incita mandarlo al demonio

Esto lo estaba hartando esa maldita mujer le incitaba a seguir la guerra y si guerra quería guerra tendrá

—Seamos concretos que es lo que quiere – dijo con el ceño fruncido viendo la a los ojos

—Que desaparece de mi vista – dijo inquiriéndole con su aguamarina mirada

—Todo se rige por dinero todos tiene un precio cual es el suyo, no niegue que no lo tiene, agradezca que estoy prestando mi valiosa atención a usted no cualquiera tiene siquiera el derecho de atreverse a dirigirme la palabra señorita – le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada irritado

Si tiene tanto dinero será mejor que se compre un boletó de avión su ego se subió por los cielos, por que no va a recogerlo – le dijo acercándose mas – el dinero es un cero a la izquierda para mujeres como yo

Esa noche delante de los ojos de los demás

El tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes

Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron una

Ansiaba ese momento con toda mi alma

Quien iba a imaginar que iba a quedar tan deseoso de mas

.

.

.

El paso del Nara ceso frente a la chica, sonriendo de medio lado pensó en ejecutar la primera fase de su plan

 _Primer paso alabarla e invitarle un trago_

—Que se siente ser la mujer mas hermosa del antro – dijo abordando el Nara con una sonrisa de lado que se le borro automáticamente por lo que acontecio despues–

La rubia con una clara sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y con la mirada expectante de sus amigas soltó de forma atropellada y directa su respuesta

—No sé, debería preguntarme, que se siente ser abordada por un inepto que no conoce otra línea más la que ensaya frente al espejo – dijo ganándose un sinfín de carcajadas por parte de sus compañeras

 _Strike one Nara veamos que más tienes_

 _._

 _._

Kuso esta mujer no me va dejar las cosas fáciles, aunque tengo que admitir que eso lo hace interesante

—Hermosura no tienes por qué ponerte así solo eh venido a invitarte una copa – le dijo el Nara – entonces aceptas que te conceda una bebida

—No se si no te has dado cuenta pero mi copa está llena y mi paciencia es nula asi que desaparece casanova de pacotilla – le dijo con una mirada de soberbia en el rostro esto enfurecio al Nara nadie le miraba con tanta seguridad a los ojos

—No deberías adelantar conclusiones antes de hablar muñeca podrias salir mal parada si no conoces la fama de mi procedencia – le dijo con voz autoritaria

—Yo abro la boca solo para soltar la verdad, su dinero y fama no me impacta , para mi sigue siendo el mismo imbécil que trata de llevarse alguien a la cama con dulces y banales palabras – dijo parandose para confrontarlo - señor Nara yo no soy una de esas asi que no pierda su tiempo si eh venido aquí es por obligación no por voluntad propia créame que estoy siendo educada pero usted me incita mandarlo al demonio

Esto lo estaba hartando esa maldita mujer le incitaba a seguir la guerra y si guerra quería guerra tendrá

—Seamos concretos que es lo que quiere – dijo con el ceño fruncido viendo la a los ojos

—Que desaparece de mi vista – dijo inquiriéndole con su aguamarina mirada

—Todo se rige por dinero todos tiene un precio cual es el suyo, no niegue que no lo tiene, agradezca que estoy prestando mi valiosa atención a usted no cualquiera tiene siquiera el derecho de atreverse a dirigirme la palabra señorita – le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada irritado

Si tiene tanto dinero será mejor que se compre un boletó de avión su ego se subió por los cielos, por que no va a recogerlo – le dijo acercándose mas – el dinero es un cero a la izquierda para mujeres como yo

—Que es lo que quiere entonces joyas, vestidos, una casa, poder sea concreta y deje de lado esa arrogancia y acepte mi oferta de una maldita vez mientras aun soy benevolente - le dijo el Nara con sus negros orbes encendidos por la furia

Pero solo se gano la risa de la rubia que lo vio divertida con afán de molestarlo

—Así que es cierto los Nara no se dejan vencer, pero lo que no entiende es que mi clan no es tan diferente al de los Uchiha- le dijo tomando un sorbo a su copa - no tengo precio Nara y nunca lo tendré todo lo que me ofreces lo conozco al derecho y al revés cree me cuando te digo que evito volver a cruzar me con todo eso

—Acéptalo no puedes conseguir todo con solo estirar tu manita vago, asi que retira te donde viniste - dijo viéndole altaneramente

— El Nara chirrío los dientes y la encaro - escucha me bien mujer

—No escucha me tu no soy un juguete ni un trofeo mucho menos una arrastrada tengo pies y manos para ganarme el dinero con mi esfuerzo no con mi cuerpo, sera mejor que regreses por donde saliste que quien saldrá mal parado aquí eres tu- dijo girándose mirando a las chicas - vengan chicas vayamos a bailar

—Espera - dijo el Nara mientras la sostenía fuertemente del brazo y una corriente eléctrica los recorría automáticamente soltó un poco su agarre tratando de disfrutar el contacto con su tersa piel

A la rubia le ardía la piel al tacto de sus dedos sus ojos se fijaron en su mano dejándose llevar por su caricia pero su orgullo le recordó que ese era el tipo que le fastidiaba la vida y que en esos instantes trataba de comprarla así que con mucha indignación se soltó de su agarre y lo empujo tirándolo en el acto llamando la atención de todos  
—Mira pedazo de imbécil mas te vale que te largues y me dejes en paz mira que la paciencia no es mi fuerte - le grito encarandolo mientras se dirigía a la pista de baile y dejaba a Shikamaru tirado en el suelo

Al principio quedó anonadó pero luego enfurecido e indignado mientras se paraba y sacudía su vestimenta veía como la rubia se movía al compás de la musica y con el poco orgullo que le quedaba se dirigía a la mesa de sus amigos mientras observaba como el Hyuga y Sai se morían de la risa y Naruto resignado le pagaba a Sasuke

—Que te dije dobe no lo golpearía , el Nara no fue tan idiota sólo lo empujo - le decía el Uchiha mientras contaba un fajo de dinero

—Pero lo agredió dattebayo - decía el rubio con lastima mientras veía como se le iba el dinero de las manos

—pero no lo golpeó - le dijo el Uchiha con su sonrisa altanera mientras veía como el Nara se sentaba enojado bebiendo se de sopetón el vaso con Vodka

—Bueno Shikamaru creo que has perdido tu encanto - le decía burlón el Hyuga mientras se paraba

—Creo que esto sera entre el dobe y yo suerte para la próxima Nara  
—Si es que tienes una - le dijo el Uchiha

—Verás que caerá mas rápido conmigo Teme - le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa confiada que se le desvaneció cuando vio a Neji emitir un aura negra

—Naruto tu que lastimas a Hianta-sama y yo que te castro entendiste - le inquirió con su perla mirada

—S-si Neji te lo prometo dattebayo - le dijo el rubio con miedo en su voz

—Bueno que te diviertas ve le el lado bueno al menos no la tienes pequeña como el dobe - le dijo con una sonrisa falsa provocando la burla de todos incluso de el mientras el rubio indignado le respondía a Sai

—maldita leche cortada te e dicho que yo no la tengo pequeña dattebayo - le dijo el rubio molesto

—yo no estaría seguro de lo que tienes entre las piernas a de ser tan pequeño que de seguro solo lo has usado nada mas para ir al baño- nuevamente ganándose la burla de todos y dejando colorado a Naruto

— n-no es cierto dattebayo yo EH tenido mas acción que tu en toda tu vida - le dijo de manera socarrona

—Pobre ciega de seguro estaba drogada quien en su sano juicio se metería contigo dobe - le dijo el Uchiha de manera burlona

—Que dijiste Teme - le grito Naruto agarrándolo de la ropa

—Mendokusei ya largense - les dijo el Nara irritado

—Vámonos que ah de estar en sus días dattebayo - dijo el rubio desapareciendo de ahí

—no se puede ser mas zopenco, bueno te dejamos Shikamaru - le dijo el Hyuga en un mensaje por parte de los tres

—tsk kuso ni creas que me has ganado mujer yo nunca pierdo y tú no seras la excepción - dijo dándole un sorbo a su wisky

. . .

La noche pasaba lenta para el pelinegro que ya llevaba botella tras botella en un intento fallido de olvidar a la rubia

 _Maldita seas mujer no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos_  
 _En toda la bendita noche me la e pasado viendo cada movimiento lento que haces_  
 _Tu baile me provoca un sin fin de pensamientos indecorosos_  
 _Tu pelo rubio me hipnotiza al moverse al son de tus caderas_  
 _Tus aguamarina ojos cerrados me hacen desear ir y pararme en medio solo para que me veas SOLO A MI con ellos_  
 _Carajo que me EH vuelto un enfermo ni yo mismo entiendo que demonios me sucede_

Su monólogo se ve interrumpido por un mensaje que provoca que vibre su pantalón

—Shikamaru mira al frente dattebayo - le dijo el rubio

—Para - le respondió el Nara

—Como que para wey que no ves que te están bajando a la chica

El Nara subio la mirada y la imagen que vio lo enfureció a tal grado que solo se escucho como se quebraba el vaso de wisky y como estruendosamente empujaba la silla para salir a escena

. . .

La rubia se la había pasado gozando de la fiesta incluso nunca creyó que en el día de su cumpleaños pudiera vengarse de su jefe y aparte reencontrarse con el

Un chico azabache con ojos ónix de su misma edad la sorprendió por la espalda con un abrazo estuvo apunto de dejarlo sin hijos hasta que hablo

—Que tal temí

La rubia se congelo y rápidamente se voltio y lo abrazó

—ITACHI -KUN - le dijo alegre la rubia - que haces aquí

—Creíste que se me olvidaría feliz cumple temí - le dijo agarrándole las mejillas para darle un beso cubriendo con sus manos la visión de todo espectador que al verlo desde lejos se podía ver que se estaban besando en los labios

La rubia solo sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas y como era abruptamente jalada hacia una parte lejana de la pista

No reacciono hasta que sintió como la acorralaban contra la pared del lugar

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos negros de su jefe inyectados de rabia volviéndolos mas oscuros de lo normal

—Y DI ME QUE TIENE ESE IMBÉCIL QUE YO NO LO TENGA COMO PARA TENER EL DERECHO DE BESARTE - le grito el Nara viéndola a la cara furibundo y cegado por el alcohol

—Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE YO HAGA DE MI VIDA SI NI SIQUIERA ME CONOCES - le respondió la rubia sosteniéndole la mirada

El Nara la agarro de la cintura llevándose por el alcohol y la sensación de electricidad al hacer contacto con su cuerpo

Dirigió sus ojos a los labios de ella y acercándose a ellos le susurro

—por que seras mía

Dijo sellando sus labios con los de ella en un beso que fue lento al inicio pero este se convirtió mas salvaje

Su boca se apodero de la ajena era un delito saborear sus labios no se quería separar aprovecho que la rubia tomo aire para introducir su lengua explorando todo de ella

Simplemente un adicto fue en lo que se convirtió al probar esos labios que no solo lo condenaron si no que lo excitaron de sobre manera

Cuando se separo para verla por la falta del estúpido aire  
Lo único que sintió fue una cachetada que lo mando a volar y un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo noqueado  
Y un vago recuerdo de una conversación

.

.

—No ma creo que lo mataste - le dijo la castaña

—Eso le pasa por imbécil que derecho tenia para besarme

—Y cual es el diagnóstico Sakura-chan - pregunto el rubio

—Pues al parecer respira y no tiene algún golpe de gravedad así que no sufrió ninguna contusión solo tiene inflamada la mejilla

—Te gane teme, si lo golpeo dattebayo ...

.  
.

 _Al despertar desesperado te busque a mi lado sin éxito_

 _Llegue a pensar que te había soñado pero el dolor en mi cabeza y rostro me recordaron que no eras_ solo una fantasía

Mis dedos tocaron mis labios recordando los tuyos

No sabia tu nombre ni tu rostro solo tus labios y ojos

Quien iba a pensar

.

.

Que estaba

.

 **Condenado por un beso**  
 **.**  
 **.**


	8. Miradas que nunca se olvidan

_**Declaimer: El venerado sensei Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Pareja principal: Obvio el Shikatema**_

 _ **Nota: no se olviden de dejar un review y sha los dejo con el cap**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **El bastardo de mi jefe – capitulo 8**_

 ** _Miradas que nunca se olvidan_**

 _Al despertar te busque en mi cama_

 _Pero no había rastro tuyo, al igual que no lo había del mío en ti_

 _Procure borrar todo indicio de mi procedencia_

 _Pero mis labios estaban marcados sobre los tuyos_

 _Y aun así trate_ de _olvidar_ _el fragmento viviente de un pasado que aún me atormenta_

 _Como el mismo aire me_ _desvanecí_ _esa noche esperando que fuera igual en tus recuerdos_

 _Mas nunca imagine que no me_ _olvidarías_

Y la mañana llego con su brisa matutina, recibiéndola con esos jodidos rayos de sol que le recordaban que no podía dormir más con esa resaca del día anterior y con la migraña hasta no poder

̶ Carajo ya ni siquiera puedo gozar de un maldito fin de semana por que el estúpido me tiene que hacer trabajar incluso hoy – dijo la rubia resignada – Tsk rayos creo que no debí beber tanto me arde la cabeza

̶ Aunque, sí que disfrute esa noche, el verlo enojado y con el orgullo por los suelos fue tan gracioso que pagaría por volver a verlo así – decía sonriendo de medio lado – y tal vez ... También pagaría por repetir lo otro – decía con una sonrisa en sus labios al rozar sus dedos con estos

̶ Pero que cosas digo – dijo sacudiéndose y dándose leves palmadas en su rostro – despierta Temari él no sabe quién eres y así está bien imagina si supiera que tú fuiste quien medio lo mato y humillo frente a todo el antro capaz que te mata te revive y te vuelve a matar – con un tono de preocupación

̶ Pero ahora que lo recuerdo yo nunca le dije mi nombre – lo dijo soltando un suspiro entre alivio y frustración – solo espero que no venga gruñón por lo que le hice ayer

̶ Ok a levantarse capaz de que me sermonea como padre en misa si llego tarde y que fastidio aguantar sus regaños – decía estirándose mientras se levantaba

̶ Agh estúpido tráfico, haber ahora si mi jefe no me regaña por tardar tanto – decía la chica al entrar en el edificio

Se sorprendió al ver muy poca gente en el recibidor y se enojó demasiado

̶ Tsk ese maldito me obligo a venir cuando el único que está aquí es el de intendencia – decía con furia en sus palabras – tranquilízate Temari acuérdate que los trabajos no caen del cielo y el dinero no crece en los arboles – se recordaba la rubia

Saludo a los de intendencia y paro el elevador iba arreglándose su vestimenta o más bien su disfraz acomodándose los lentes esperando a llegar al último piso cuando el elevador se detuvo unos pisos antes de llegar a la mitad del recorrido

Las puertas se abrieron, la rubia por instinto alzo la mirada al mismo tiempo encontrándose con los orbes negros de su jefe esos que ayer detonaban una ira irremplazable suerte que tenía aquellos lentes así pudo disimular bien el hecho de que lo vio directo a los ojos sin su consentimiento

Esa mañana el Nara se reprendió así mismo por ser tan estúpido y se maldijo mil veces su idiotez

̶ Como carajos nunca le pregunte su nombre, Agh demonios y ahora como la encuentro – decía mientras se agarraba del cabello dando leves tirones en un afán de buscar consuelo

̶ No sé nada de ella, más que el color de sus ojos y el sabor de sus labios – dijo mientras se levantaba – ahora que lo pienso iba con la amiga de naruto y la novia de Sai y Neji de seguro han de saber de ella

Rápidamente agarro su celular y le escribió a Sai pero después de unos minutos de espera este no le contesto

̶ Mendokusei no creo que responda tal vez Neji ya este despierto

Entonces le pregunto si sabía algo de ella este después de unos minutos le respondió

̶ Lo siento Shikamaru mi novia no me ha comentado de ella pero al parecer el Uzumaki y el Uchiha la conocen muy bien – le respondió el castaño

̶ Gracias

̶ Ahora a ver si Naruto responde el mensaje

Nuevamente le escribió la misma pregunta al Uchiha y Naruto

El primero lo dejo en vista cabreándolo, pero luego se controló y emociono cuando se veía a Naruto escribir

̶ Lo siento shikamaru, pero hace mucho que no la veo y realmente no recuerdo su nombre dattebayo – escribió el rubio – sorry Man

El Nara solo alcanzo a lanzar el celular para después este se estrellase en la pared

̶ Carajo y ahora que hago – dijo mientras se giraba a ver el reloj

̶ Tsk ahora recuerdo que cite a la mosquita muerta a trabajar hoy – decía mientras formaba una sonrisa burlona – tal vez fastidiarla me alegre el día

Y después de eso se apresuró a cambiarse y para cuando llego le pregunto al señor de intendencia si ya había llegado y al recibir una respuesta negativa le alegro iba a desquitar con ella toda la humillación que le hizo sufrir ayer aquella mujer

Entonces llamo el elevador mientras soltaba suspiros en son de cansancio y frustración

Su cabeza otra vez fue apoderada de la imagen de aquella rubia y nuevamente se enfureció por dejarse humillar y por no saber quién lo hizo

Pero el sonido del elevador lo saco de su ensoñación alzo la mirada y se encontró con su secretaria que inmediatamente bajo el rostro evitando todo tipo de contacto con sus ojos alegrando lo sonrió de lado y entro al elevador

El silencio era evidente la rubia rogaba porque ese disfraz de puritana le ayudara a ocultar su personalidad pasada, a cada piso se acomodaba sus lentes y se ponía nerviosa con la mirada de su jefe

Cuando el elevador hizo unos movimientos bruscos generado que se cayeran golpeándose en el acto y aventando sus lentes hasta el lado opuesto donde ella estaba

̶ Itai – se quejaba la rubia cerrando sus ojos mientras se sobaba hincándose en el suelo del elevador cuando abrió un ojo y visualizo sus lentes se alegró verlos intactos con resignación acerco su mano a recoger el ultimo legado de su madre que aún seguía conservando

Cuando estaba a centímetros de recogerlos solo alcanzo escuchar una sonrisa congelando sus movimientos

 _No se atreverá o si_

Para acto ver como su pie aplastaba los lentes y escuchar el sonido por todo el elevador de los cristales rotos

Cuando me subí al elevador analiza a mi victima venia como siempre con ese vestuario de monja que no daña ni aúna mosca

Pensaba y pensaba que hacer cuando el elevador se sacudió e hizo que nos cayéramos y en el acto golpeáramos nuestra cabeza

Tsk Kuso tenía que golpearme donde esa mujer me lastimo

Cuando escucho el quejido de su secretaria la vio ver hacia donde se encontraba el y observo que sus lentes se habían caído cuando ella intentaba gatear para recogerlos solté una sonrisa

Hoy sí que era mi día de suerte

La vi tensarse y parar todo movimiento ella sabía lo que haría y si no me apresuraba no lo lograría

Tan rápido como pude los pies con una fuerza que provoco el estallido de estos

Y automáticamente me comenzó a reír

Faltaban dos pisos para llegar cuando el elevador se detiene nuevamente

Fue entonces cuando el elevador y su estruendosa risa se detuvieron que analiza lo que había pasado

Algo en mí se encendió, chirriando los dientes y reprimiendo unas lágrimas me pare poco a poco ganándome la mirada de mi jefe

Cuando vio que deje salir una lagrima se burló de mi

̶ Que sucede, ya no eres tan valiente no es así – dijo carcajeándose en el acto

No supe cuando paso ni como solo recuerdo como mus pies se movieron

Y como furibunda lo agarre del fino saco y lo azote contra la pared

Y lo vi con mi mirada y ceño fruncido lo estrujó con mi aguamarina ojos

El raciocinio fue a parar al Carajo cuando le propinó un puñetazo que le rompió el labio y dejando me llevar por la ira le grite en su rostro

– Mire pedazo de imbécil EH toleraron cada pendejada y estupides tuya pero ya no mas no soy tu esclava ni mucho menos soy una persona que intenta ganarse la vida y si aguante todas tus pelotudeces fue por que tengo dos razones que me mueven a hacerlo

— Así que antes de mandar mi esfuerzo al Carajo le quiero decir que usted es un patán, poco hombre , un estafador , arrogante y pedante no lo tolero es la persona mas detestable en el mundo, le juro que pagaría por volverlo a golpear y dejar en el suelo solo para que sienta lo que todos sentimos

La puerta se abrió

El Nara se congelo le dolía el rostro y la mirada aguamarina de su secretaria lo quemaba, le provocaba miedo y adoración

Estaba bajo su hechizo inoptuzado por esos ojosnque ardían

Por segunda vez en su vida la verdad en sus palabras lo mataron

Pero algo en el se rompió cuando al abrirse la puerta la rubia lo soltó al suelo y le grito

— VAYA Y CHINGUE SU MADRE, CONSIGA SE A UN PENDEJO QUE LE AGUANTE SUS MAMADAS POR QUE YO NO PIENSO SER LA PENDEJA DE NADIE Y MENOS DE USTED CABRÓN

— RENUNCIÓ !

Apretó los botones del elevador dejándolo anonadó cuando reaccionó había llegado al ultimo piso

Entro a su oficina y se sentó en su silla

Hasta que el dolor en su labio lo despertó y enojado aventó lo que encontró a su paso

— IMBÉCIL COMO NO ME DI CUENTA

.

.

.

 _Como_ _Carajo_ _pude_ _olvidar la_

 _El_ _golpe_ _que_ _me_ _dio_ _me_ _refresco_ _la_ _memoria_

 _Y_ _ahora_ _la_ _había_ _cagado_ _por_ _mi_ _ineptitud_

 _Quien_ _iba_ _a_ _pensar_

 _._

 _._

 **Que** **tendría** **una** **mirada** **que** **nunca** **se** **olvida**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Un alto precio

**_Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _El bastardo de mi jefe – capitulo 9_**

 ** _Un alto precio_**

 _Y es que no lo pude evitar_

 _Sabias ha pasado uno demasiado reconfortante_

 _Y me maldije a mí mismo por ser masoquista y querer vivir siempre en el ayer_

 _Algo en mi clamaba porque fueras mía_

 _Como un niño en un berrinche me aferre a ti con el ideal de que eras un simple capricho para aumentar mi hombría_

 _Que equivocado estaba_

 _._

 _._

El reloj resonaba en las cuatro paredes de la oficina del Nara en el yacia un hombre sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos informes con el ceño levemente fruncido unos golpes divisaron la llegada de alguien en la puerta con un "adelante "le indico a quien estuviera detrás de la puerta que pasara

Señor Nara le traigo los informes de la campaña para el nuevo producto comercial – dijo un chico de cabello castaño

—Deje los en la mesa – le dijo sin despegar la mirada de los informes

—Con su permiso – dijo saliendo el chico de su oficina

Cuando el Nara se acerco al escritorio donde tenia todos los papeles bufo molesto

 _Ese inepto me lo ha traído todo revuelto tsk.. además con los informes sin archivar todo esto será muy problemático_

El Nara coenzo a leer cada uno de los informes archvandolos cuando su pereza por querer cerra las ventans lo traiciono haciendo volar cada uno de los papeles que el había ordenado

—MALDITA SEA LLEVO TODO EL DIA HACIENDO ESTO – eufórico salio de su oficina con el ceño fruncido y grito en dirección aun escritorio

—TEMARI NECESITO QUE…- las palabras se quedaron al vacío al darse cuenta de que solo grito al aire maldiciéndose por su estupidez regreso a donde era su lugar de trabajo

—Trato vagamente de ordenar todo pero se hastió y tomando su saco salió de la empresa sin un rumbo fijo cuando llego al bosque de su propiedad enojado golpeo un árbol cerca provocando su sangrado en el acto

—Una semana, maldita sea donde carajos has estado para irte toda una semana, si tanto esfuerzo y humillaciones te ha costado permanecer en ese empleo porque carajos aún no has regresado – rechinaba los dientes y sin contenerse siguió golpeando el árbol

Recuerdos llegaban a su mente como pudo ser tan idiota para no darse cuenta

Que la obsesión por su secretaria era más haya de querer molestarla, la primera vez que le dio la mano algo se suscitó al igual que en aquel antro una corriente lo recorrió

Pero su estupidez por quererse ver superior lo llevo a enfadarse con una secretaria amiga de esta, cuando al estar confundido por ese roce y enojado por no hacer nada recordándole al pasado en el que se dejó ser preso de la debilidad

La empujo en el acto aquella secretaria que tenía enamorado a su amigo azabache se había interpuesto en su camino para desahogarse así que desquito su ira contra esta cuando sintió como lo empujaban

Su secretaria salió en defensa de la otra retándole con la mirada, frustrado te fui torturando poco a poco

Me deleite con tu sufrimiento acuestas de que él quería algo mas

Disfrazado por su ineptitud pensó que era solo para incrementar su ego el hacerle sufrir

Sin saber que solo quería que tuvieras su atención de nadie mas

Acuestas de que él sabía que pensarías siempre de él con odio le bastaba ocupar tus pensamientos las 24 horas del día

 _Pero ahora yo estoy sufriendo todo por ese maldito beso que me ha dejado marcado deseoso_

 _Eh tratado de olvidar tu fragancia, tu cuerpo, tus labios_

 _Haciendo incrementar más mi fama de "zorro" pero me asquea el despertar y acostarme con alguien que no seas tu_

 _Me siento un enfermo pruebo otros labios y no saben igual a los tuyos_

 _Y aun no entiendo que cojones estaba pensando al creer altaneramente que volverías arrastrándote pidiendo clemencia_

 _Rogando mi perdón para devolverte aquel trabajo_

 _Te fuiste dejando me en claro que eres irremplazable, dejando de lado lo laboral siempre sabias como reaccionaria y hacías cosas tan insignificantes que nunca les tome importancia ahora me doy cuenta que le hecho de cerrar a cierta hora la ventana cuando salía a comer tenía sus ventajas_

 _No tengo ni la menor idea de dónde vives, no tengo registro de eso, me eh contenido para salir y buscarte_

 _Reprimo estos deseos, estoy seguro que si esa noche me hubiera acostado contigo esto no estaría pasando yo no sabría quien eras y tu te limitarías solo a tu trabajo_

 _Y desde ese día me pregunto a qué humano no le importa el dinero_

 _Aun maldigo el no detenerte y tomar tu mano_

 _Y ahora no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza_

 _Dejaste una marca en lo más profundo de mi ser_

 _._

 _._

 _No sé qué hacer con alguien que no tiene precio, cando para mi todo se copara con dinero_

 _._

 _._

—¿Que me has hecho?

.

.

Mis pensamientos fueron detenidos por el vibrar de mi celular

—Shikamaru Nara – respondio el Nara

—Señor le tenemos el informe sobre "eso" – le respondieron del otro lado de la linea

—Que tan grave es – pregunto Shikamaru

—Es como usted lo predijo señor corre peligro

—Tengan todo listo para actuar a mi señal

. . .

Había perdido las veces que había suspirado en un afán de controlar mis nervios, mi vestimenta me hacían ver fuerte más ante tu carbón mirar perdí toda esa confianza sorprendido me miraste y luego a volteaste a mi lado llevándote una no grata sorpresa cambiando tu semblante de sorpresa a seriedad y enojo

Me aferre más a la mano de mi acompañante

 _Recuerda que esto es por ellos …_

Me susurro la persona a mi lado, era lo único que necesitaba para que mi semblante volviera a llenarse de seguridad que ocultaba mi nerviosismo

 _Lo hare solo por ellos_

Tome fuerza suficiente y me encamine con el chico a mi lado a saludar al anfitrión de aquella fiesta

Con cada paso que daba me analizaba como un profesional a una pintura

Y miraba más y más con sorna a el hombre de mi lado

El nos inquirió con su mirada que fuéramos con él a su oficina

Y así lo hicimos

—Sr. Nara pero que gusto verlo me presento soy Itachi Uchiha Representante de las empresas Akatsuki

—Eh hijo del clan Uchiha en pocas palabras el hermano de mi amigo – dijo el Nara tratando de escrutarlo con su mirada mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa

—De cierta manera tiene razón – dijo sonriendo de lado – hemos venido por un asunto urgente que atender

—Y la señorita tengo curiosidad sobre su procedencia – dijo dirigiendo sus orbes carbón a los aguamarina de ella

—Me disculpo por no presentarlos – dijo el Uchiha dando le una mirada de apoyo – Ella es Temari …

El Uchiha no termino de decir su nombre por unas uñas enterradas en su brazo que le aclararon el mensaje

Ese pequeño detalle que no había prestado atención al ser preso de celos y creer que ella estaba juntándose más a su acompañante

—Un gusto – dijo con el ceño fruncido dándole la mano

—No creo poder decir lo mismo – dijo desviando su mano de ella ganándose una mirada enfurecida del Nara

—Ella es una persona nuestra de confianza que hoy se encuentra como asesora financiera para el tratado de as empresas Nara y los Akatsuki

—De que esta hablando – pregunto el Nara confundido

—Ella es una grandiosa financiera y esta vez ha de llevar nuestro reporte financiero y transición del negocio que estamos cerrando con ustedes

—Así que estudio finanzas – dijo el Nara con sorpresa, pero con su semblante serio

—Relativamente señor estoy capacitada para relaciones internacionales en la aplicación comercial y financiera – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa

—El celular del Uchiha sonó – disculpen me, pero necesito contestar antes de retirarse miro por el rabillo a Temari y asintió en forma de señal

Fueron varios minutos en lo que estuvieron en silencio hasta que el Nara lo rompió

—Así que conseguiste trabajo con los Akatsuki – dijo probando nuevamente de su copa

—Algo así – demonios Itachi más te vale que esto sea rápido

—Crees que no sé lo que están haciendo – dijo formándose una sonrisa de medio lado

la chica se alarmo con eso

—De qué habla – pregunto con nerviosismo

—No te lo devolverán, aunque Itachi trate de robar los papeles y se lo entreguen no lo volverás a ver a menos de que este muerto

—Como te atreves a decir eso el no morirá – dijo con furia en sus palabras

—El reloj sigue caminando, debiste venir a pedir mi ayuda le estimo a lo mucho un día de vida no es así – dijo dedicándose a beber

—Como carajos lo sabes – pregunto la rubia

—Que no es obvio, nada se me escapa a mí – dijo levantándose agarrando un folder beige abriéndolo para leer el informe – Kankuro un hombre esbelto pelo castaño fue secuestrado por la asociación Akatsuki en un intento de extorsión para afectar a terceros

—Fue secuestrado un día después de tu renuncia el 25 de Enero del 2017 a las 12:00 horas en un parque cerca de la residencia haruno

—Al inicio pensé que era pura coincidencia que la corporación Akatsuki quisiera invertir en nosotros, luego mande a investigar sus motivos, en el informe veniauna fotografía de dos hombres encapuchados hablando con el actual líder de Akatsuki fueron captados el mismo día de tu renuncia – dijo volviendo a sentarse en su lugar detrás del escritorio

—Ese día en el antro alguien aparte de mi te estaba viendo interesado, dos hombres estatura promedio al fondo del antro entre las penumbras por la poca iluminación

—Ahora todo cuadra lo han secuestrado para que des información acerca de donde están los documentos y de que sirvas como distracción

—Pero los documentos no están aquí están en una bodega al otro lado del mundo – dijo viéndola a los ojos

—Por eso debiste venir a mi soy tu única salida con una sola llamada puedo hacer que mis hombres intervengan y rescaten a tu hermano

—A cambio de que – le dijo sin rodeos la rubia

—Que firmes un contrato conmigo, con la misma propuesta de aquella noche – dijo sonriendo de lado – no te importa el dinero, pero si tu hermano no es así

—Maldito Bastardo usted sabía que veníamos por esos documentos – le dijo apoyándose en la mesa con intenciones de ahorcarlo

—También sabía que, aunque los consiguieran tu hermano terminaría muerto – le dijo cruzándose de brazos – Entonces aceptas

.

.

Fue ese mismo día bajo los árboles de mi clan

Cuando me di cuenta

A ti no te importa el dinero

.

.

No te inmutan las joyas o el clero

.

Tú vives por ellos, Y por eso

Tendrás que pagar….

.

.

Un alto precio


	10. Una promesa jurada a muerte

**_Declaimer: Mashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Nota de autora: Esto es un poquito del pasado de Temari_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _El bastardo de mi jefe – capitulo 10_**

 ** _Una promesa jurada a muerte_**

 _Rendida ante el dolor_

 _Con lágrimas en los ojos_

 _Sosteniendo la mano del pasado_

 _Aferrándome en un intento vano de que no desapareciera esa felicidad que tanto gozaba_

 _Cuando tu mano perdió fuerza la realidad me golpeo en la cara_

 _Palabras de aliento_

 _Consuelos sin éxito_

 _Nada remediaba este dolor intenso_

 _Pero…._

 _Aún tenía que cumplir un juramento_

 _._

 _._

Expectante con su mirada carbón en mí, acorralándome más de lo que la realidad lo hacía me ofrecías una salida

Como si fueras un salvador llegaste en el momento justo con las respuestas a mis dudas, con la solución perfecta

Pero solo eran apariencias desde que entre a esa oficina estaba condenada

Lo sabias, el por qué vinimos, me mostraste la realidad que yo quería ocultar

Hiciera lo que hiciera no tenía el poder para evitarlo, sin en cambio con una llamada podrías salvarlo

Tus movimientos de dedos impacientes me hicieron dudar en mi decisión

Más una imagen del pasado me recordó el por qué estaba ahí

Con voz clara y segura te dije

— _ **Acepto**_

No conocía la sensación de vender mi alma al diablo, pero sabía perfectamente que esta situación era semejante a aquel trato

 **Flash Back**

El llanto inundo la habitación, gritos de desesperación salían del cuarto

Como pude me acerqué a ver tu imagen sudando, gritando y llorando me llevaron a pensar que morías

Cuando un nuevo sollozo cayo el tuyo visualice un niño en brazos

Con lágrimas en ojos embelesados lo admiraste, con temor gire el picaporte ganándome tu mirada

Valientemente me acerque solo para apreciar tu sonrisa, mire hacia tus brazos y fue cuando lo vi un niño de ojos chocolate y cabello castaño con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro

Protegerlo fue el primer pensamiento que tuve al hacer contacto con esos ojitos llenos de esperanza, mas nunca imagine que esa sería la última vez que te vería sonriente orgullosa de tener un niño en brazos y menos ver en la cara de aquel hombre una sonrisa orgullosa por su segundo descendiente

Acercándose a ti se robó un beso tuyo y cargo al niño en brazos esbocé una sonrisa que sería la última que daría al ver esa escena

/ Tres años después /

Todo era diferente la inocencia que tenía fue poco a poco desapareciendo

Tu mirada ya no era la misma, el hombre que alguna vez me amo se convirtió en un hombre sombrío

Gritos, sollozos y maldiciones eran lo que salían de a diario de aquel cuarto

Y cada mañana al despertar te encontrara con una sonrisa en el rostro con afán de ocultar las marcas de los golpes que te había dejado

Aprendí que hay moretones que ni el maquillaje más caro puede ocultar, las heridas del corazón son las más difíciles de disimular

Fue cuando un día al borde de la muerte después de una discusión que se convirtió en rutina te hizo reaccionar, tu mentalidad cambio ahora solo sentías pavor uno que me transmitías inconscientemente

Nos convertimos en tu única esperanza por vivir fuimos nosotros, nadie más quien te dio la voluntad para seguir viviendo fue cuando comprendí que la felicidad radica en querer ver feliz a otros

Aún recuerdo como una noche llore y me enoje al curar tus heridas, pero tu sonrisa aún no se desvanecía, furibunda me pare con intención de reclamar, pero tu mano me detuvo acercándome a tus brazos me susurraste cerca del odio

"Algún día entenderá el alto precio que hay que pagar por los que amamos "

Ese mismo día cuando el hombre que te atemorizaba se durmió tomaste mi mano con la otra cargaste a Kankuro y abriste la puerta para comenzar a correr

La protuberancia en tu vientre te impedía correr adecuadamente Con mochilas en la espalda y sentimientos a flor de piel

Corrimos por aquel bosque

En mi memoria sigue fresca el sonido de los guardias al pisar las ramas, el ladrar de los perros desesperados por encontrarnos

El grito eufórico del quien hacía llamar "padre"

Tu mirada de terror y el ritmo desenfrenado de tu corazón, al igual que el suspiro de alivio al creer llegar al lugar de nuestro exilio

Pero no podíamos tener un final feliz cuando menos lo imagine caíste frente a mí con Kankuro en brazos, un hombre parecido a ti te llamo desesperado hermana

Me entrego a Kankuro mientras él te incorporaba veo con horror como tu frágil cuerpo emanaba sangre de un costado, el olor a pólvora me recuerda que hubo un disparo en aquella persecución

Trato de entrar, pero mi tío me lo impide, y nuevamente revivo la escena de hace tres años me encuentro detrás de la puerta escuchando tus delirios no lo soporto y deposito a mi hermano en el sillón

Abro la puerta sollozo para encontrar tu frágil cuerpo tirado en el suelo, tu ritmo lento de tu corazón es acompañado de los gritos de un niño pelirrojo

" _Hermana es un niño "_

Fue lo que susurro mi tío para entregarte al niño tú con una mirada le pediste que se fuera

Me acerque y tome a mi hermano en brazos

"Gaara" fue el nombre que salía de tus labios, mi tío volvió con una sábana enredando al bebe limpiándolo totalmente alegre lo vi ignorando la situación le dije a mi madre

"Mama por fin seremos felices"

Pero tu sonrisa desapareció cuando el sonido del medidor cardiaco te altero, con terror dirigiste tu mano a tu costado y al alzarla temblaste

Un líquido rojo había manchado tu mano, con desesperación me miraste y me dijiste

" _Temari cuida de ellos "_

Mas en mi inocencia no comprendía a que te referías

"De que hablas mami"  
Tus ojos me regalaron una mirada consoladora y una sonrisa que jamás olvidaría

"mi niña no sabes cuánto los amo, pero no creo poder que dar me con ustedes "

"Cuídense, ámense porque a partir de ahora solo se tendrán a ustedes mismos"

Desesperada comprendiendo tus palabras me aferre a tu mano

"Mami no me dejes ""por favor no lo hagas, te juro que los protegeré, los amare como a nadie, pero no me dejes "

Tu mano perdió fuerza, tus ojos se cerraron y tu sonrisa se desvaneció junto a mi alma

Me había perdido, ante tu frio cuerpo solloce en busaca de calma, mas nunca imagine que el llanto de mi hermano me la daría

Me pare y lo cogí en brazos, en ese instante me miro con sus jades ojos, fue ahí cuando jure ante tu cuerpo inmóvil que yo

"Viviré por ellos, solo para ellos"

Mas la muerte nunca me dejo de perseguir

Sonrisas falsas

Armaduras de piedra

Miradas de arrogancia y autosuficiencia

Se convirtieron en la cobertura que protegían mi alma de cristal

Segundo a segundo contabas mi felicidad

Uno por uno te los llevaste para dejarme en la soledad

El mensaje siempre fue el mismo, de boca en boca, miradas perdidas pasaron de ida y venida en mi vida

Sangre bañada en lágrimas de desesperación, sonrisas forzadas en un intento vago de ocultar su perdición

Las mismas palabras que me mueven a nunca parar, a levantarme y luchar

"viviré para ellos, solo por ellos"

Porque desde ese día se convirtieron en mi única esperanza, porque no tiene la culpa del destino que nos toco

Y ahora entiendo cuál es el alto precio que pagamos por los que amamos

Fin del Flash Back

.

.

Expectante con su mirada carbón en mi me saco de mi ensoñación

Con una imagen falsa de salvador me ofreciste tu mano en señal de salvación

Con voz firme y decidida te dije

—"Acepto"

No conocía la sensación de vender mi alma al diablo, pero aquella situación era semejante a aquel pacto

.

.

.

Y es que no pude evitarlo

Lo había jurado

La frase por la que despierto a diario

"Viviré por ellos, solo por ellos"

Se convirtió

.

.

 _ **En una promesa jurada a muerte**_

 _ **Pd: No se fien que tampoco la infancia de Shikamaru fue un lecho de rosas**_


	11. Solo por negocios

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pareja principal: El amor de mi vida el SHIKATEMA**

 **/**

 ** _El bastardo de mi jefe – capitulo 11_**

 ** _Solo por negocios_**

Una sonrisa ocupa por completo mi rostro

La sumisión seria mi meta

No descansaría hasta oír el tono de súplica en tu voz

Desgarraría todo concepto de hombre que tuvieras

Calaría en lo más profundo de tu ser marcándote como mía

Te convertiría en ….

.

.

.

Su respuesta retumbo en todo el lugar ganándose la sonrisa maquiavélica de su jefe, al verlo a los ojos su sangre se helo, la risa y el movimiento de la silla te advirtió de lo siguiente, con la pereza característica de un Nara se acercó a ti con un folder beige e inclinándose te lo extendió para posteriormente colocarse a unos centímetros de lado de tu asiento

—Es un contrato – con indignación le dirigiste una mirada que fue respondida por una sonrisa de lado – Hace mucho que no creo en el banal valor de la palabra, así que si está segura de su decisión firme

—Lo pensaste unos instantes y cuando estuviste por agarrar un bolígrafo él te lo arrebato

—Lo siento, pero tampoco creo que la tinta en papel sea suficiente para sellar un trato como este

Con picardía y burla en sus ojos te dio una arma lo suficientemente filosa como para herir tu pulgar

Con algo de terror la tomaste y abriste el folder había un montón de cláusulas quisiste comenzar a leerlo pero una corriente eléctrica te recorrió la espina dorsal cuando sentiste su aliento en tu cuello, sus manos en tus hombros y su boca te susurro al oído

—No dudes princesa, que el reloj corre al igual que la vida de tu hermano – declaro riéndose de ti mientras se alejaba a sentarse frente tuyo

Con determinación te pinchaste el dedo dejando fluir un líquido que te traía tan malos recuerdos acomodaste el folder en tu regazo y cuando la sangre estuvo bien esparcida en tu pulgar lo sellaste y se lo entregaste

Él se inclinó a tu altura y tomando tu pulgar lo metió a su boca limpiando todo rastro de sangre generando el calor en tus mejillas

Como consecuencia orgulloso se paró y agarro el teléfono de la oficina

—Procedan, luego lo llevan a terapia nos vemos haya – dijo con voz firme para después colgar – a partir de ahora mis hombres procederán hay que ir al hospital donde eh pedido que a su llegada lo internen

—Espera – dijo deteniéndolo en el acto de acomodarse el saco – quiero rescatarlo, quiero ser la primera persona que vea, que sienta que estoy a su lado – dijo en un tono de suplica

—Es demasiado riesgoso, te deniego lo que me pides si quieres darle a entender que estas con el entonces mantente viva – dijo terminándose de poner el saco para posteriormente abrir la puerta e invitarte a salir -

— por que lo haces – dijo bajando el rostro – por que me de niegas eso, tengo que ir me necesita yo... Lo necesitó – dijo la rubia encarando lo

— tragando se su lastima, mordiendo se el cachete te vio y solo solto – sera una perdida de tiempo y tu eres el bono de seguridad que el tiene

— y yo que pensé que tenia algo humano, tsk a usted solo le importa el contrato

— Solo son negocios y yo eh puesto ya mi parte le toca cumplir y muerta no lo hará – dijo dando le una mirada tan gélida que su alma clamo por calor

— por favor – el suplicar fue tu único medio – tu no entiendes que es ver como un familiar tuyo sufre sin poder hacer nada

— que acaso vender me tu alma no te basta – dijo en un afán de verte rendir y deslindarte de esa arrogancia

— No... Aún no lo es ... No sacio mi deseo por tener lo junto a mi, aun no cumplo lo que prometí

— Por eso – dijo viendo lo con esperanza y determinación radiando de sus aguamarina orbes – debo ir...

Su mirada te congelo el alma en ella se reflejo una imagen pasada de un niño suplicando por poder ayudar

— de acuerdo

Ella te miro sorprendida y solo a tinas te a voltear tu rostro y recobrar la compostura

Y ella absorta en su asombro se quedo estática mientras tu salias, harto de su actitud para contigo le gritaste del otro lado de la puerta

— El tiempo corre problemática, que no querías rescatar a tu hermanó – dijo el pelinegra

Una sonrisa de lado se formo en su rostro y se apresuro a contestar

— voy ! – para salir corriendo detrás de él

Espera solo un poco mas...

. . .

El oscuro de la habitación lo sofocaba, le habían cubierto los ojos, de pies a manos atado, la desesperación lo mataba

Sin querer derramo unas lágrimas

 _¿por que?... ¿por que de nuevo?_

Recuerdos del pasado lo abordaron, mordiendo la mordaza trataste de pasar por alto el dejavu que te causaba la situación

Ofrecido como chantaje, amarrado como un animal, vendado para recibir un destino incierto

El culpable del dolor de los demás

Se repetía lo mismo sólo que ahora el culpable no era aquel hombre

Cuando un tipo se acerco y le quito la mordaza automáticamente comenzaste a gritar

— QUE QUIEREN DE MI! – dijo meneándose de un lado al otro, gritando a la interminable oscuridad

— no queremos nada de ti, tu solo eres como decírselo chicos sin herirlo ... Así la caranada – dijo ganándose la risa de varias sombras entre la penumbra

— y la carnada no habla – dijo para golpear su estomago y ganarse un gemido de dolor acompasado de las risas de sus colegas

Entonces cerré mis ojos eh hice una plegaria

 _Si es que existes ayuda me nunca te eh pedido nada y nunca me has ayudado por favor ayuda.._

El sonido de una alarma te asusto de sobremanera

— a sus puestos de batalla nos asaltan rápido – dijo la persona que lo había golpeado

El estruendo de los disparos, el sollozo del dolor, el olor a cartucho quemado y el retumbar de los casquillos al caer inundaban el panorama

Cuando una voz familiar te saco del transe

— KANKURO!

Estaré muerto ...– fue el pensamiento que cruzo tu mente al escuchar su voz

— CON UN CARAJO KANKURO RESPONDE –

— AHHHHH – cuando había dejado de respirar

—Temari ...– sus ojos fueron descubiertos para encontrar se con la misma escena de hace años

Su hermana frente a el con preocupación en su mirada que acaso en siempre seria lo mismo sin poderse contener repitió lo mismo que hizo hace años se abalanzo contra ella y lloro a expensas de la situación

— Tranquilo ya estoy aquí, no tienes nada que temer – dijo para después consolar me acariciando mi cabeza hasta quedar rendido

— Gracias – fue lo que articulo la rubia hacia la puerta

Lo había descubierto

— Gracias Shikamaru, gracias por ayudar a salvar a mi hermano

— onegai arigatou

Sus palabras le pararon él corazón, cuando fue la ultima vez que te dieron las gracias

— solo es... Por negocios – dijo para dar le la espalda y salir de ese cuarto

.

 _Fue solo empatia_

 _Lastima por no querer ver se como un diablo_

 _Pero desde cuando era tan benevolente_

 _Cuando había ablandado su corazón_

 _No... No fue eso_

 _Todo lo que hizo fue.._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 ** _Solo por negocios_**


	12. mano derecha

_**Declaimer: Masashi**_

 _ **Pareja: Obvio el Shikatema**_

 _ **Notita sensual: Por el momento llevo hasta este capitulo. En este cap. no inclui una introducción debido a que como el documento era originalmente para wattpad me sobraron muchas palabras así que no tuve espacio**_

 _ **Pronto publicare**_

 _ **Este es un secretito pero se los dire**_

 _ **En wattapad no regresare hasta dentro de un mes sin en cambio nunca dije nada de retirar me de aquí así que esta historia como las demás estarán actualizadas más rápido que en wattpad**_

 _ **Espero que la disfruten**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **El bastardo de mi jefe – Capitulo 12**_

 _ **Mano derecha**_

.

.

.

Y la espera se hace eterna sentada en ese piso blanco y pulcro por los estrictos estándares de limpieza de aquel hospital, volteas a ver hacia la puerta, acaso siempre estarás detrás de una, tus pensamientos divagan en lo que pasara, por impulso actuaste muy imprudente firmaste un contrato con el diablo y tu alma está condenada a arder en el tártaro

Tus dudas estaban en segundo plano lo hecho, hecho estaba no había vuelta atrás

Aunque la duda brillara en tus aguamarinas orbes solo te quedaba afrontar tu decisión, la puerta que llevabas viendo por una eternidad por fin se abrió y de ella salió el doctor y Kankuro

Tu hermano corrió feliz hacia ti, más pronto su semblante se volvió serio, duro y se apartó para que el doctor te diera su veredicto

— El joven Kankuro se encuentra fuera de peligro, a pesar de que encontramos varias heridas a su costado y detectamos una costilla rota se encuentra bien, si no cree que podría caminar, necesito que este en total reposo e ingiera todos los medicamentos que están escritos en la receta

— Doctor, creo que menosprecia mi fuerza de voluntad para parar me – dijo el castaño haciendo un mohín

— No, yo creo que sobre estimamos tu grado de estupidez para levantar te de la cama con una costilla rota – dijo la rubia recibiendo una fulminante mirada de su hermano

— Nos retiramos doctor, gracias por sus servicios – dijo Temari haciendo una reverencia

— Hasta luego

Cuando desapareció el doctor de su vista Kankuro volvió a poner su cara de disgusto y sin pleno aviso arrastro a su hermana por todo el hospital hasta entrar en una habitación, para cerrar la con el pie y soltar un suspiro de frustración

— Temari que tuviste que hacer para rescatar me, se me sincera, porque no soy ningún idiota para no dar me cuanta que lo has vuelto a hacer – dijo furibundo

— Porque tiene que importar te eso – dijo acercándose mientras le depositaba una mano en su mejilla

— Eres mi hermano, mi sangre, mi luz, acaso no puedes comprender que todo lo que hago es por su bien, entiende lo son lo único que me quedan – dijo dándose la vuelta para agarrarse de la baldosa – y no los pienso perder

— Con un carajo Temari – le reprendió para acercarse y confrontar la – yo también le jure al tío Yashamaru que te protegería, le prometí a la abuela Chiyo limpiar tus lágrimas, dime cómo demonios le hago para pasar de largo cuando sé que mi hermana se ha condenado por un estúpido como yo

— Kankuro ... Entiende soy la mayor y... - no termino por que escucho un estruendo que hizo que se volteara

— PERO NO ERES MI MADRE ¡ - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su puño sangraba por los fragmentos de madera incrustada en su piel – ella murió por la culpa de ese bastardo, tu eres mi hermana no tienes obligación alguna para desvivirte por nosotros

— Crees que no me duele, ver como cada jodido día te levantabas de madrugada a partirte el lomo mientras yo dormía en una cama que era producto de tus multiples trabajos de medio tiempo, crees que nunca me di cuenta de cómo mirabas los puestos de comida con ilusión, como si desearas algo imposible

— Se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros – cuantas veces vi la fatiga en tus ojos, siempre te has visto más grande de lo que aparentas, las ojeras en tu rostro me frustran, nadie te obligo a criar nos, solo éramos unos niños, pero... nunca más vi esa niña que solía leer me los cuentos en aquel enorme jardín cuando nos quedamos solos sin alguna esperanza de sobrevivir

— Dime que trato has hecho con ese bastardo que estaba viéndonos des de las sombras

— Como ... - pero dejo las palabras en el aire – ni yo misma se, creo que vendí mi alma al diablo, porque al parecer esto es de por vida

— Maldita sea – dijo golpeando con el pie un contenedor – si que estamos jodidos, dime que al menos leíste el contrato

— Lo iba a hacer, pero el hijo de puta me dio un argumento que me hizo actuar por impulso y firme sin leer

— Y cual era como para que actuaras de esa forma – dijo con una actitud más relajada

— Que el tiempo era oro y tu vida estaba en juego, que no lo pensara tanto – expreso con ira en su voz

— Hermana – dijo acercándose – dile que le daremos una indemnización, que el ponga el precio

— Kankuro a él el dinero le va y le viene, ese bastardo que estaba afuera es mi ex jefe, un hombre despilfarrador, soberbio, que no se tienta el corazón al condenar

— Tendremos que hablar con Gaara, por lo mientras necesito que leas el contrato para saber que clausulas especula y le tomes foto, para que Gaara y yo veamos qué podemos hacer

— Entonces nos vamos a la casa y ya mañana temprano le comento eso – dijo con la preocupación brillando en sus orbes aguamarina

— Arasso, recuerda hacer le esa propuesta

. . .

— No

Su respuesta la congelo y el ambiente se tensó, alzaste tu rostro solo para que tus ojos chocaran con los suyos, mientras debatían con sus miradas se recargo en el respaldo y su semblante te petrifico

— Señorita Temari, las cosas no son gratis y yo ya eh cumplido mi parte del trato, usted me pertenece y nada lo podrá cambiar – dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica

— Estoy dispuesta a enmendar este favor con algo más que mi cuerpo – dijo parándose para desafiarlo – no soy ninguna cualquiera para dejar que me utilice como un puto juguete sexual

— Debió de haber lo pensado antes de firmar – dijo el Nara con sorna

— Carajo, pero si usted sabe que no tenía otra opción – dijo con el odio relampagueando en sus orbes

— No tiene otra forma de pagar me, el contrato se anula hasta que a mi se me plazca, usted solo servirá para mi placer – dijo parándose para dar le la vuelta a su escritorio

— Acaso me cree una inútil incapaz de trabajar por mi libertad, si no recuerda eh estado aguantando lo como su secretaria durante tres malditos años – le replico la rubia acercándose con un semblante determinado

— Demuestra me que vales más que un vil puesto de secretaria, demuestra con esa determinación tu valor y si lo haces estableceré una fecha límite en el contrato

Como si hubiera el cielo escuchado sus plegarias la puerta fue abierta separándolos para dejar pasar a un hombre con mirada engreída de pelo castaño y facciones perrunas, inmediatamente la rubia lo reconoció y temió por la vida de quien no haya podido evitar que ese tipo entrara

Detrás de él apareció Shiho una secretaria del nivel inferior, que siempre soñó con trabajar con el jefe,

 _Tsk ilusa si que se la ah cagado al toparse con el diablo_..., pensó reconociendo la mirada cargada de odio dirigida a la secretaria

— CARAJO¡ no puedes hacer una maldita cosa bien – le grito a la nueva secretaria

— Se.. ..ñor yo ... - dijo temblando de miedo

— Vamos Nara, no regañes a la señorita por su incompetencia a fin de cuentas fue tu culpa por quitar de la recepción a aquella rubia que me hubiera pateado el trasero sin decoro o rastro de piedad – dijo divertido

— Cállate perro sarnoso – dijo fulminando lo con la mirada – en cuanto a ti TE QUIERO PATITAS EN LA CALLE¡

— Pero... yo

— Acaso quieres una puñetera invitación – dijo mirándola con desprecio e ira – TE QUIERO FUERA AHOIRA MISMO, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE PRIVE TODA POSIBILIDAD DE SIQUIERA TRABAJAR PARA ALGUNA EMPRESA¡

La secretaria salió despavorida llorando, pasando a lado de la rubia quien suspiro al recordar el infierno que le hubiera causado ese pobre diablo si ella no tuviera tanta determinación por tantos golpes del pasado

— Dime que carajos quieres de mi Inozuka – dijo sentándose – tu no apareces solo para ver me

— Pues estaba de camino y dije por que no advertir a mi viejo amigo Shikamaru

— Al grano

— Los socios de la hoja cambiaron su itinerario, la junta se trasladó para dentro de – dijo viendo su reloj – media hora

— Con un carajo – dijo apretando su puño – en donde es la junta

— Pues exactamente a unos 20 km de aquí, así que si bien aprendí en física tardaras como 20 min en llegar – dijo levantándose – suerte Nara ahhh... si mal no recuerdo despediste a el que estaba a cargo de la presentación y negociación financiera, ¿no es así?

— Estas de coña – dijo interviniendo la rubia – no me digas que despediste a tu mano derecha, como carajos no te preocupaste por la reunión cuando despediste a Omoi

— El imbécil me hizo perder mi tiempo y dinero y sinceramente confiaba en que podría hacer el trabajo con una semana de plazo, nunca conté con que esa semana se convirtiera en una media hora – dijo agarrándose el pelo en signo de desesperación

— Bueno en todo caso esto no me incumbe – dijo girándose para dar le una mirada cargada de lujuria a Temari – Primor, que tal si dejamos al Nara y sus problemas y no se quizás quieras tomar una copa conmigo – dijo acercándose a la rubia – y...

— Un paso más y te pateare el trasero sin decoro ni piedad mujeriego de pacotilla

— Ok, ustedes sí que están de malas definitivamente no les vendría mal una sexcapada

Dijo el Inozuka para salir de la oficina. Shikamaru cayo rendido en su asiento, ahora que haría tenía que salir inmediatamente y la campaña estaba a tres cuartos de hacer y nadie la podía explicar, de repente poso su mirada en la despreocupada rubia que parecía verse las uñas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo

— Tienes un plan verdad, sé que tramas algo – dijo viendo le desesperado

— Yo – pregunto indignada – no ha dicho que solo soy una vil secretaria, diga me como esta secretaria podría terminar una campaña a tres cuartas partes hacer y luego ir a pararse delante de todos aquellos inversionistas de la hoja para hacer le ganar al bastardo de su jefe una cantidad calculada en millones de dólares para futuros proyectos de las empresas

— Si, logras sacar esta campaña a flote el contrato será solo de dos años, de acuerdo – dijo viéndola

— Jajaja que su puta madre dos años es mucho, no estoy pendeja, menos

— Un año

— Cuatro meses

— Ni de coña – dijo suspirando de frustración – ocho meses es mi última oferta

— Hmmm, solo con la condición de que gane el sueldo de tu mano derecha con póliza y aseguradora

— No pierdes nunca verdad mujer

— Si me voy a condenar a vivir en el infierno de perdida debería ganar creces no crees, ya lo has dicho nada es gratis

— Tsk Mendokusei, harás el trabajo en mi auto, quiero que sea impecable y deje impresionado a los socios o si no el contrato será de cinco años

— Si jefe – dijo irónica mientras bajaban por el elevador y se subían al jaguar negro metalizado

. . .

El tiempo se congelo, mientras entrabas en aquella asamblea y te colocabas en tu lugar, comenzaste a sudar frio cuando el turno de Temari se acercaba, en ese momento le rogaste a dios que por una vez te escuchara. La luz del proyector te cegó por unos minutos, cuando reaccionaste viste salir a la que alguna vez pensaste que era tu desabrida patética secretaria como toda una especializada en la rama financiera , con sus facciones aristocráticas y su temple sereno y determinado

Exquisito

Era la palabra que describía aquella presentación, que con tan poco tiempo en el reloj era perfecta, a la salida fue evidente el interés de los socios en tu campaña que preguntaron acerca de aquella señorita que engatusaba con sus palabras

— Es su pareja señor Nara

— _No ... Solo es mi mano derecha_

 _Entonces porque estas triste_

 _Porque tu voz tiene impregnada desilusión_

 _Que es lo que realmente quieres Shikamaru..._


	13. Never ever

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimot**

 **Nota de la autora: Hola caftrees les traigo otro cap. Tengo que decir que me ha costado trabajo hacer lo debido a que pensaba que incluir esos personajes aceleraría el curso de la historía y no tendría congruencia en la trama pero eh decidido modificar un poco el pasado de shikamaru**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

 **/**

 _ **El bastardo de mi jefe – capitulo 13**_

 _ **Never Ever…**_

Me duermo más nunca descanso, son los estragos del pasado inundan mis sueños

Mis palabras aún flotan en el aire, vivo en mi piel el recuerdo de las crueles heridas de mi vida

Mi garganta aún está a la carne viva por mis alaridos entre tanta bruma

Me niego a volver a lo mismo una vez más

.

.

.

El sonido de la chapa abriéndose resonó en toda la casa, con un suspiro soltaste el bolso y aventaste los zapatos, con cuidado cerraste la puerta y comenzaste a andar hacia tu cuarto con cuidado

Tus pasos pudieron haber rivalizado con los de un gato, pero no esperabas que se encendiera una luz al final del pasillo. Dando un respingo te dirigiste a la sombra del sofá

— ¿Qué haces despierto Kankuro?, no se supone que mañana saldrías con unos amigos

— Eso puede esperar – dijo parándose – dime lo pudiste convencer de que le reembolsáramos el dinero

— La rubia frunció los labios mientras se acercaba hacia la sala – si y no

— ¿A qué te refieres Temari? – dijo Gaara saliendo de la cocina – se más específica hermanita

— Soltando un suspiro de resignación continuo – Pues verán no acepto que le devolviéramos el dinero, pero no todo está perdido

— Gaara se tensó en su lugar mientras Kankuro soltaba un taco – Joder, ese maldito infeliz

— En un inicio el contrato estaba estipulado en un tiempo indefinido, pero ahora le eh acortado a un contrato de 8 meses. El contrato tiene sus desventajas como sus ventajas, la desventaja es que tendré que hacer lo que el me diga sin rechistar, sin embargo en él nunca se especifica que siempre será para satisfacción sexual – dijo lo último con una pisca de temor

— Las ventajas que obtuve son que, podre acortar cada vez más el contrato entre más gane inversiones a la compañía, por el momento lo acorte, entre mayor porcentaje en ventas incremente se irán disminuyendo el tiempo estipulado en el contrato.

— También me eh encargado de que el trabajo de su mano derecha me sea bonificado con un sueldo justo, aunque lo más seguro es que literalmente me tenga como su esclava de sin asueto durante las 24 horas del maldito día – dijo sobándose el cuello

— MALDITA SEA – grito Kankuro desesperado – Temari… por favor perdóname yo – dijo hincándose ante ella y agarrando sus manos.

— Siempre hemos sido una carga para ti todos estos años – dijo el pelirrojo uniéndose a su hermano en el suelo – siempre has visto por nuestro bien, Porque Temari, por que llegar al extremo de vender te, nunca lo eh entendido por que tú que eres nuestra hermana hace eso cuando el que debería ser nuestro padre se la pasa buscando la manera más rápida de eliminarnos.

— CARAJO LEVANTENSE – dijo tirando de ellos para abrazar los – que no se dan cuenta, son mi vida, son lo único que me queda y si vender mi alma al diablo me concede ver en sus ojos un rayo de felicidad la vendería sin rechistar.

— Me arrastraría en pedazos de cristal solo para ver los sonreír y no me vengan con esa cara se que suena malditamente masoquista pero la situación lo requiere – dijo sonriendo – levántense que se ven ridículos

— Demonios Temari – dijo Kankuro limpiándose las lágrimas – ni un momento emotivo de telenovela dramática nos dejas tener

— Hasta yo participe tsk creo que no voy a poder adicionar para ser actor – dijo con un deje de burla el pelirrojo

— Sinceramente te prefiero de chupa carteras abogadito mío – dijo Temari abrazando lo

— Querrás decir que habrá que poner le en su maleta un cartelito que diga "El abogado están bueno que el gato sale corriendo, por lo perro que es " – dijo riéndose de Gaara

— Ay demonios como extraño esto, reír con ustedes sin que nada interfiera entre nosotros, es tan nostálgico – dijo soltando un suspiro cansado

— Si, si, si no crees que es demasiado drama para una noche onnesan, será mejor que durmamos – dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras – más te vale que descanses lo necesario

— Uff y se supone que soy la mayor que fiasco ser regañada por dos niñatos – dijo con un mohín de puchero

— Oye que esperabas somos dos contra uno – dijo el castaño subiendo rápido las escaleras

— Definitivamente el infierno apenas comienza – dijo cayendo en su cama para sumergir se en un profundo sueño

. . .

— TEMARI¡ - se escucho el grito del jefe exasperado

— Necesito los informes de la campaña de promoción donde están – dijo viendo la con una mirad gélida

— En su escritorio señor – le respondio

— Esto es el informe – pregunto sosteniendo lo entre sus manos

— Si señor, viene todo lo que me ordeno, viene la estimación de pagos , también

— Hazlo de nuevo – dijo regresando le el folder

— No entiendo cual es el problema – dijo con una ceja crispando le

— No mucho – dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa sadica en el rostro – solo que detesto el hecho de que la hoja tenga tre hoyitos, es denigrante que acaso no te alcanza para el papel completo. Repitelo y lo quiero sobre mi escritorio para ayer – dijo mientras se levantaba – Me voy a comer

Cuando el Nara salio de la oficina La rubia a paso veloz se dirigio a su oficina para entrar azotando la puerta y explotar

— Sabe que métase el jodido reporte donde le quepa – dijo mientras acribillaba la foto que había arrancado de una revista y la tenía en la pared donde se jugaba a los dardos

— Tenía razón el jodido infierno apenas comienza – dijo mientras se desparramaba en la silla

— Esta de insoportable desde que hace una semana nos llego la confirmación de otra inversión dando me así un punto más a mi favor un mes menos de esclavitud

Pero que táctica más baja, busca distraerme para que no me enfoque en lo esencial y pierda mi oportunidad de conseguir mi libertad. Aunque lo único bueno es que hemos estado hasta el tope de trabajo y no ha tenido oportunidad de acercarse a mi con otras intenciones que no sean de cuestión laboral

Estaba repitiendo el informe cuando un mensaje le llego a su celular

— _Requiero que hagas una reservación para uno en las islas de jeju nos voy a Corea a cerrar esa red comercial, requiero que avises al piloto de que parto esta misma noche_

 _Mas te vale que no hagas nada imprudente que te cueste la vida mujer_

 _regreso dentro de un mes y si las cosas van bien antes_

 _Quedas al frente_

— Genial, hoy si que me golpeo la bendita suerte – dijo alegre –

— Quien diría que me libraría tan fácilmente arigatou Kami sama

. . .

La rubia respiraba agotada mientras se recargaba en su silla. Desde que el jefe se había ido las cosas no iban como ella pensaba, ella solo anhelaba tranquilidad, paz, pero esos pensamientos fueron desechados al desagüe cuando el trabajo se amontonaba en dos partes

El de la oficina y el de los mandatos caprichosos de su jefe atreves del teléfono. Cada vez que le marcaba para reprochar cosas inútiles tenía unas ganas de golpearlo en la cara, pero como carajos lo iba hacer si se encontraba a millas de lograr su cometido

— Una semana – decía la rubia apretando los dientes – solo lleva una jodida semana fuera y se siente como si hubiera pasado toda una vida

— Que acaso no tiene vida – decía maldiciendo al aire – deje de joder la mía aunque sea por un minuto, me duele todo mi cuerpo de tanto correr, solo porque el señor no confía en los correos electrónicos y me manda a enviárselo por Fax

— Por amor de dios – dijo parándose abruptamente – ni siquiera me acuerdo como funcionaba ese aparato del demonio, es más viejo que mi abuela, actualízate men estamos en el siglo XXI no en el diecinueve

— Señor Nara – dijo un mensajero entrando a mi oficina

— Lo siento pero el no se encuentra si necesita entregarme lo démelo a mí – dijo la rubia parándose de su lugar

— Yo tengo instrucciones precisas de entregar esto a el señor Nara – dijo dudoso

— Hmm el no vendrá hasta dentro de un mes

— Pero esos es demasiado si ella se entera recaerá – dijo con un semblante preocupado – se que esta me costara mi vida pero necesito que usted lea esto y conteste la carta si no lo hace una vida podría peligrar

— Pero que demonios es esto – dijo pero cuando alzo la vista el cartero había desaparecido

— Glup, creo que hoy si que esta jodido mi día – dijo abriendo la carta

Escrita con caligrafía perfecta la primera hoja

 _Los días pasan y aún no puedo olvidarlo Shikamaru_

 _Es muy difícil tratar de borrar todos esos momentos juntos_

 _Se que es difícil que puedas olvidar cada estrago que ha pintado en ti el pasado_

 _Me lamento no poder haber secado cada lagrima que derramaste_

 _Se que aun que lo disimules en ti aún reside el odio ante mí_

 _Yo misma me odio … por no hacer nada más que llorar en silencio y condenarte a la soledad_

 _Pero…. necesito saber que al menos estas bien_

 _Necesito saber que eres real_

 _No me acuerdo de mi nombre ya_

 _Tengo miedo de que algún día llegue a olvidar el dolor que me dice que aún estoy viva_

 _Tengo miedo de olvidar todo el daño que nos han causado_

 _Shikamaru ….. **SACAME DE AQUÍ**_

 _Antes de que_

 _Me obliguen a olvidar el motivo de mi vivir_

 ** _No quiero_**

 ** _CON UN CARAJO NO QUIERO OLVIDAR_**

 ** _SE QUE LO HACES POR QUE NO QUIERES QUE SUFRA MÁS PERO NO PUEDO CON ESTO_**

 **Cada noche me refugio entre las sabanas**

 **Mi cuerpo tiembla encontra de mi voluntad**

 **Mi mente esta podrida de tanto medicamento ya**

 **No tengo nada más que un simple corazón roto**

 **NECESITO QUE ME SAQUES DE AQUÍ**

 **SI PARA VERTE ES NECESARIO MATAR AL BASTARDO QUE ME METIO LO HARE POR QUE …..**

 **NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN TI**

 _Shikamaru no hay tiempo necesito salir de aquí ya algo se acerca y mi limite de tiempo son dos días Kakashi me ha hecho el favor de enviarte este mensaje_

 _Suerte_

 ** _HIJO_**

Con un nudo en la garganta terminé de leer la última parte, con la respiración entre cotada le di vuelta a aquella carta

La postal venia de

Un …. reclusorio psiquiátrico

En mi mente se desato un montón de preguntas

¿Qué demonios hacia la madre de Shikamaru en un psiquiátrico?, ¿Quién es la persona que metió a su madre en ese lugar?

El no vendría hasta dentro de un mes, un mes era demasiado ella solo tenia dos días. Tome la carta y busque la dirección del centro psiquiátrico mientras marcaba el numero del sujeto que me envió el paquete

— Kakashi … eh decidido ayudarte – dije con determinación – dime que es lo ue tengo que hacer

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Irónica la situación …. Ayudando al enemigo_

 _Pero que puedo hacer_

 _Al leer la carta el pasado me dio una bofetada_

 _Los gritos de desesperación plasmados en mi memoria aún retumban en mis oídos_

 _La agonía en los ojos de mi mamá aun brilla en cada sueño_

 _En cada noche_

 _Su voz estrangulada por el llanto mientras me pedía que hiciera honor a mi juramento_

 ** _Never ever_** _….. nunca flaquees, jamás olvides ha alguien que se quedó atrás, **never ever forget what you are**_

 _ **" Algún review"**_


End file.
